Cassie and the Order
by muzical
Summary: SBOC Sequel to Prisoner and his Love. COMPLETE "For the first time in many, many years, Cassie felt safe and happy. She was home, with her daughter and her nephew. All was well."
1. The Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Surprise at Grimmauld Place**

The doorbell rang at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and a loud voice began screaming. "VILE HALF-BREEDS! VILE SON OF MY FLESH! DESTROYING MY HOME AND MY POSSESIONS! YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!"

"Bloody hell! How many times do I have to tell everyone not to ring that bloody doorbell?" Sirius jumped up and walked swiftly to the door while Remus Lupin tried to hide his grin and ran to close the curtains over the wicked portrait that was screaming obscenities.

"What do you…?" Sirius said angrily as he opened the front door wide and stopped. He froze with his mouth hanging open.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you? If you stand like that, owls will fly in and make a nest!" a soft, female voice said laughingly from the doorstep. "Your manners went south when you went to prison. Aren't you going to let me in? Or shall I stand on the doorstep for a bit longer?" The woman lightly tossed her head back and laughed, her musical laugh filling the entryway.

"C…Cassie? What are you doing here?" Sirius managed to stutter, stepping aside to let the woman in.

"Professor Dumbledore thought it would be good for me to come and live with you two bachelors, and I can't say that I minded. That is, if you don't mind." Cassie looked around, "and obviously you need a woman's touch. How are you able to live here? This place is filthy."

"Cassie! You've arrived!" Remus said, walking down the staircase, and moving towards the front door.

"You knew! You knew she was coming?!" Sirius spun and glared at his best mate. "Did everyone know? How come no one ever bothered to tell me she would be here?"

"We wanted to surprise you!" Cassie dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "SURPRISE!" Sirius still stood in front of the door, in shock.

Cassie dropped her arms and stepped back. "Do you not want me here? I can leave. I just…" Cassie trailed off as she glanced at the floor. _This is NOT what I expected!_

Sirius just stared at her. Remus moved behind him and shut the door. He stared at the two, surprised at the scene that was transpiring before him. _This is not what I thought he'd do when she walked in, snog her senseless yes, but not this. _

"No, no of course I want you here. I'm just surprised, that is all. I figured you'd be with Harry, after what happened at the Triwizard Tournament."

"Petunia and Vernon wouldn't let me, as usual." Cassie replied softly, still unsure of how to react to the behaviour that had just occurred.

"Here, let me show you to your room. I managed to make one hospitable for you." Remus picked up several of her bags and made for the staircase. "Sirius, would you make some tea, please?" Remus glared at his friend. "We'll be right back down."

The two made their way slowly out of the entryway and up the stairs. Remus led the way with Cassie slowly moving behind. "Remus, why wasn't he happy to see me? He acted like I was interrupting something."

"Cassie, you know Sirius as well as me. He's just odd… especially after being in prison for so many years. I believe he thought he wouldn't see you again for a long time and came to terms with that." Cassie fell silent as they walked upstairs. "That, and he doesn't like this house, you know that. He never wanted to come back here."

"You'd think he could be nicer about it. I am the only person who believed him." Cassie's voice turned bitter and Remus noticed the change, but chose to ignore it.

"Ah, here's the room. It should be free of all the wonderful treasures Mrs. Black had," Remus said as he winked at her. The two walked into the room and put Cassie's luggage on the bed. She looked around quickly, noticing the massive amount of faded green and silver that covered the room. She shuddered involuntarily, not in the least comfortable with the décor of the room.

"Let's go back down and get some tea, maybe he'll have calmed down a bit." Remus slowly led her out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sirius watched his best mate and the woman he loved walk up the stairs. _What is she doing here? Why did no one tell me she was coming? Surprise my arse. _Sirius walked down to the kitchen and put on a pot of water to boil. He angrily pulled open cupboards and pulled out three cups.

"Why would she want to come here?" Sirius asked aloud as the water began to boil and he heard footsteps coming down the staircase. "This place is hell." He began pouring the hot water into cups and over the tealeaves. He remained silent as his two friends entered the kitchen.

"Do you still take it the same, Cass? Two sugars and very little cream?" Sirius glanced behind him, careful to avoid her eyes.

"Yes, thank you." She responded, sitting down quietly. She barely made a sound, trying not to disturb the quietness that was so prominent in the house.

Sirius placed a cup in front of her and one in front of Remus. "So, why do you want to come live here? It certainly isn't top on my list." Sirius looked bitter.

Cassie glanced at Remus in surprise then turned towards her love. "I wanted to be with you. I figured you would want some company in this dreadful house. I know how much you hate it." Cassie quietly responded. She wrapped her hand around the cup, thankful for its warmth. The house was strangely cold for the end of July.

"That seems to be all the more reason to avoid this place. I certainly would." Sirius sulked, his grey eyes darkening.

Cassie stared at him, shocked. It took a moment to recover, and then she responded coldly, "Yes well, you never were one to be considerate about such things." Cassie stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire to my room. Good night Remus." Cassie walked up the stairs and when her footsteps faded away, Remus turned to face his friend.

"What is wrong with you? You have done nothing for the past two weeks but complain about how much you missed her and you longed to see her. Now here she is, willingly I might add, and you are more than rude to her."

"I don't understand why she wants to be here. Nothing good can come of this place." Sirius sullenly stirred his tea.

"Are you dense? She wants to be with you, though I am not entirely sure why, especially with the way your acting. She has stood by you over the past two years; she believed you when no one else did. The least you could possibly do is act polite to her when she arrives and pretend that you are happy to see her."

Sirius sighed. "I should go apologize, shouldn't I?" He said, looking at his friend.

"You should do an awful lot more than apologize, but that would be a good start. Go. I'll clean up this mess before I turn in."

The two men stood up. "Go. She's probably in her room crying right now. Please don't make me go try to comfort her; I've had to do it way too many times and I'm awful at it." Remus smiled as Sirius walked out of the room.

_That should make her feel at least a little bit better _he thought, placing the cups in the sink and blowing out the candles.


	2. The Fight

**Chapter 2: The Fight**

Cassie had walked up the many stairs to her room. She opened the door, walked inside and looked around. _Well, they did attempt to clean the place up a bit._ After shutting the door, Cassie moved to the bed and opened the suitcase that rested on it. She began unpacking her clothes, placing them in the appropriate drawers and into the closet.

She hard nearly finished when a knock came on her door. Cassie sighed, "Yes Remus, I'm coming." She opened the door to find Sirius, not Remus in the threshold. "What do you want?" she asked angrily, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Cassie," Sirius moved towards her. "I wanted to apologize for my behaviour. I…I have no idea why I said the things I said and acted the way I did. I… I guess it's because I'm lonely and didn't expect you to want to come here. Of all places, this was the one place I never expected you to come."

"Sirius," Cassie started. "I want to be anywhere you are. It doesn't matter where that is. This place…it doesn't hold memories for me. It does for you and I want to be here to help you get through it. I want to help." She took his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the back. "I love you." She looked into his eyes and the couple stayed that way, staring at the other, for longer than either realized.

After a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes, Cassie dropped his hands and began pacing the room, wringing her hands. "Look, Sirius. I need to get this off my chest." Cassie stopped pacing and stood in front of Sirius. "James wouldn't let me in the Order the last time. He nearly had a fit when I asked. Professor Dumbledore said I could this time. They need the help; I want to help."

"You forget that I didn't want you in the Order last time either." Sirius shot her a troubled look. "I don't want you to get hurt and if you're in the Order, you will be." He walked over to where she was again pacing and gently pulled her towards the bed. The two sat down and Sirius took her hands.

"Cassie…" Sirius trailed off. Her head rose up and she met his eyes. "I love you. I've lost you before and…I can't do it again. You and Harry are the only things worth living for right now. Well, that and committing the murder I was imprisoned for." The filthy man scowled at the thought.

"Well, you could have shown it more when I arrived." She stood up and walked to the door. "I don't need you protecting me. Damnit I'm 31 years old."

"Then who is going to protect you?" Sirius raised his voice and rose from the bed. "Certainly not you. You know nothing about this. You haven't even done any magic stronger than a summoning spell in years. You need me to protect you, Merlin knows you need someone."

Cassie glared at him. "Actually, I've gotten quite good at magic in the past year thank you. I was damn good in school and I've gotten better than that. Not that you would know, you don't give a damn about me. You never wrote and never answered when I wrote you. All I am is someone to be with when you're lonely. You could care less." Cassie walked swiftly to the door and pulled it open. "Go. I can't see you right now. All you are doing is upsetting me and I may say things I will regret later. Please." Cassie stared at him, her brilliant eyes flashing with anger.

After glancing at the door, she looked back at Sirius. "Please just go." Sirius watched as her eyes filled with tears. Cassie saw him watching her and turned away hastily. "Sirius, please?"

Sirius stared at her for a little longer and then walked out the door. When he got a few paces down the hall, he heard it shut behind him and immediately turned back towards it. He made to walk back, but changed his mind mid step.

Walking down the steps in a daze, he ran into his good friend. "Now what have you done?" Remus said, seeing the look on Sirius' face. Remus quickly brushed past him and continued up the stairs. Sirius watched as he knocked on Cassie's door and entered quietly. _Why do I always upset her? Why can I not have a normal conversation with her?_ Sirius sat on the landing and waited.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Cassie? Cassie it's me, Remus. Cassie, can I come in?" Remus Lupin asked softly, trying to remedy the problem created by his close friend. The door opened and Remus walked in, shutting it softly behind him.

"Oh Moony! Why can we not have a normal conversation? We always end up quarrelling!" Cassie collapsed onto the bed, her eyes swollen with tears.

Remus walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Cassie. I don't know what's wrong with him. I can make excuses until we're all dead and buried. I just haven't a clue." Remus rubbed her back with his hand, trying to relieve the tension that had accrued.

The two sat that way for a while, until Cassie drifted off to sleep. Once that happened, Remus quietly left the room, nearly tripping over the body of his friend.

"Is she okay?" Sirius asked as they began to descend the stairs.

"She's like always, furious with you but even more so at herself. Why must you do that to her? She's only trying to help you."

"It would have been fine, if she hadn't brought up the Order! It's bad enough with Snape holding it over me, but her too?" Sirius said contemptuously.

"Is that what you think she's doing? Bloody hell Sirius! She's trying to help. Merlin knows no one would let her last time. We should be happy that losing her entire family last time wasn't enough to discourage her." The ragged man looked at Sirius, "what did you say to her? She's terribly upset."

"..." mumbled Sirius.

"What was that?"

"I said that she hadn't done anything stronger than a summoning spell in years and that she needed someone to protect her." Sirius still mumbled, but Remus understood this time.

"You WHAT?" Remus blew up, the anger evident on his scared face. "How could you? You don't know what she's been doing this past year! You never had any sense did you? You always know exactly what not to say, and then say it anyways. I don't believe you." Remus stormed off down the hallway, muttering under his breath. He turned abruptly and faced his friend who was blushing profusely. Calmly he said, "She has worked hard trying to perfect her magic. That's what I've been doing this past year, trying to help her. All she wants is to help you and you won't let her." He paused. "Try to be civil to her tomorrow. The Weasley's are arriving along with Hermione Granger. We don't need any extra issues around this house. Merlin knows how well you and Molly get along."

Remus walked further down the hallway and into his room, shutting the door with a resounding click. Sirius stared, suddenly alone in the house he so despised.


	3. Awful Memories Brought Forward

**Chapter 3: Awful Memories Brought Forward**

Sirius awoke the next morning to a loud banging in the foyer. Jumping quickly out of bed and throwing on a ragged tee shirt and pajama bottoms, he ran out the door and to the top of the stairs. Looking down, he saw Remus and Cassie assisting a large group of red-headed children carry in bags and boxes, along with several trunks floating past.

"Honestly Fred, George! Must you do magic every chance you get? I don't believe it's that difficult to…" Molly Weasley trailed off as Sirius backed up further into the hallway. He walked back to his room, his head spinning. _What am I going to do about Cassie? Every time I try to fix things, I only make them worse!_

Sirius quickly took a shower and dressed. Walking down the stairs, he greeted the newcomers. "Hello Molly! Arthur! How are you doing?" Sirius smiled and hugged each one in turn. "Ron. Hermione." Sirius smiled. "Remus, may I talk to you alone for a second?" Remus nodded and followed Sirius out of the room.

"How's Cassie doing this morning?"

_He sounds concerned. Maybe he'll do something good this time,_ Moony thought, meeting Sirius' eyes. "She's doing okay. She's trying to push you out of her mind." Sirius' face fell. "Don't talk to her just yet okay? She's still trying to decide to be nice to you or to be furious with you." Sirius nodded as Arthur Weasley came up behind them.

"Remus, would you mind showing me which rooms we'll be in, we'd like to try and get them cleaned up a bit? And Sirius, could you show Molly where the kitchen is?"

"Of course." Came the reply from both men.

After showing Molly where the kitchen was, Sirius climbed the numerous steps to the second floor. He knocked softly on Cassie's door, hoping she was there. Where else she would be he hadn't a clue.

The door opened quickly to a startled young woman who immediately glared upon recognizing the face. "What do you want now?" she asked irately.

"Rina…Cassie. I…I wanted to try to apologize again. May I come in?" Sirius looked at her hopefully. She remained steadfast, glaring at him, but relented, stepping aside to give him entrance.

"Please, let me get through this, don't interrupt me." Sirius took a deep breath and began. "I know I'm an ass. I quite often speak without thinking. You don't need anyone protecting you, certainly not me. I'm more useless than a flobberworm. I'm sorry for not responding to the countless letters you sent me. I suppose I just wanted to sulk. I was feeling sorry for myself and instead of embracing my fate, I chose to ignore you, the one person I could trust; the one person who still loved me."

Cassie met his eyes and stared. His grey eyes were forlorn and showed straight into his soul. She saw so many emotions that lie just beneath the surface of his consciousness.

"Sirius…" Cassie began, but was unable to speak anymore. The lump in her throat had risen and barred all speech.

"I know that James and I wouldn't let you in the Order the first time, but you must understand why. We didn't want you to get hurt. I suppose we thought that by sheltering you, we'd keep you safe. Cassie, we were… we are only four years older than you. It terrified us to know what we were doing. After your parents died, James realized he had to keep you safe; he was in charge of you. For some reason, I guess I sort of became your surrogate older brother, along with him." Sirius took her hands in his and led her to the bed. The two adults sat down, face to face.

"James thought that by keeping you sheltered, keeping you in school, he'd keep you safer, longer. Keeping you out of the Order probably saved your life. You didn't end up dead or in prison. You were alive, to help Harry and to help me.

"Cassie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I continue to hurt you. Remus…he told me to not talk to you today, but I couldn't. I'm sorry if I've upset you. I didn't want to, please believe me." Sirius met the young woman's eyes and smiled. "Please forgive me?"

Cassie nodded. Finally, she spoke. "I had a dream about that last night."

"About what," asked Sirius. "About the Order? James and Lily? Me?"

She shook her head. "About when James and I argued before I left for school that last year."

"What did you argue about?" Sirius asked her quietly, already knowing the answer.

"We argued about me joining the Order. Oh I was so mad at him! But the dream wasn't anything like what really happened! In my dream we fought and fought and Lily tried to calm me and him down, but it didn't work. Oh Sirius! He was so mad at me!" Cassie began crying and laid her head down on Sirius' lap; her tears soaking into his torn and ragged jeans. Cassie's mind wandered back to that day, to that argument.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_James, can I talk to you?" Cassie asked her older brother after stepping into the den. James was seated at his desk shuffling though paperwork. After she spoke, James looked up, meeting her eyes._

"_Sure. What seems to be the problem? Are you nervous about school this year? Because N.E.W.T.S. aren't as bad as everyone makes them out to be. I did alright." James looked at his sister with concern._

"_No, that's not what I wanted to talk about, but thanks for that boost of confidence." Cassie smiled. "I wanted to talk about…" Cassie took a deep breath and stood her ground. "I wanted to talk about me joining the Order. Now James, do not give me that look. Yes I know all about it. You and Lily aren't all that quiet when Sirius comes over, I always overhear everything." _

_James' jaw dropped when his younger sister mentioned the Order. _No one but us knows about the Order. Wait…she wants to join! She is out of her mind!

"_Cassie you can't! You are barely 17!"  
_

"_Yes but I am 17. James, I can do it if I want to. You don't have to give me your permission. I am of age now." Cassie bit her lip, _he's going to be so mad at me!

"_No. You will NOT join the Order. Cassie, you don't even know everything we're doing. I promised Mum and Dad I would take care of you. You doing this… that is the same as me breaking my promise. Cassie: Sirius, Lily and I forbid it!"_

"_James!"_

"_No. Cassiopeia, you don't know." James said firmly. "We all are risking our lives. I can't have you doing that!"_

_Cassie began to protest, but trailed off as her brother's face softened. "Rina, I need to know that you're safe. If you were doing the things we were doing, I couldn't be sure of that. In order for me to do my job, I need to know that. I have to." James smiled. "Besides, if something were to happen to us, I need to know that someone will be here to take care of Harry."_

"_Oh James don't talk like that! Nothing is going to happen to you! Just like nothing would happen to me!"_

"_Rina, I said no. That's it. Professor Dumbledore won't let you join anyways, so it's not worth even trying. Please promise me…" James pulled his sister into a tight hug. "Promise me you'll stay safe. You won't go looking for trouble. I need you to promise me."_

_Cassie sighed. "I promise. But…" Cassie pulled back. "I won't listen to you talk about how something is going to happen to you. Nothing can happen to you, you're the great James Potter! You're invincible!"_

"_Oh Cass, I wish that were true" James sighed. "But I am just a mere mortal and I have a feeling that before this war is over, we'll have to face some loss in this family. I can't have it be you."_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie sat up on the bed, wiping away her tears.

"Cassie, you fighting with him…it's okay. That didn't cause anything to happen." He touched her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his. "You two always fought. This was no different. That time was horrible. No one knew who was safe; no one knew who was a friend. That's why we switched Secret Keepers; we thought Remus was the spy. No one would have suspected that Peter was their Secret Keeper. Cassie, it's my fault they died, not yours. If I hadn't suggested it…" he trailed off. His face dropped and all the negative thoughts that were so prominent in prison emerged again. _All my fault. I'm the reason Lily and James are dead. I as good as killed them. All my fault._

"If you hadn't suggested that, you'd be dead also." Cassie took a deep breath. "V…Voldemort would have found you and murdered you along with Lily and James. Then he would have come after me. It's a wonder he didn't try to."

Sirius smiled. "That why James wanted you to remain at school. Voldemort was always afraid of Dumbledore. You were safest there."

"I just wish that conversation wasn't an argument. I barely spoke to Lily that night too." Cassie felt the tears coming again. _No more crying_ she thought.

"I know. There are a lot of things I regret about those last few months. But we can't do anything about that now. We just need to move on." Sirius pulled her up and hugged her tight. "Cassie?"

The younger woman looked up and met his eyes. "I love you Cassie. Please forgive me."

She nodded. "Of course I forgive you. Do you forgive me? I haven't been as nice as I could have been either."

"Oh Cassie, I can never be that angry with you." Sirius leaned his head down and slowly met his rough lips with her soft ones. The two sighed as the kiss deepened and they moved over to collapse onto the bed.

"Sirius…" Cassie began.

"Shh don't talk. Just let me kiss you."


	4. Good News

**Chapter 4: Good News!**

Cassie awoke a while later to light snoring next to her. She looked over and watched Sirius Black sleep. _Oh, he's still so handsome, especially when he sleeps._ She bent down and kissed his cheek. Feeling the light touch, Sirius stirred, his eyes opening slightly.

"Hi." Cassie said softly, snuggling closer to the warm body.

"Hi." Was the reply as Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist. His chin rested in the nook between her shoulder and neck. Sirius lightly kissed her shoulder and neck, hearing her sigh in delight.

"Oh Sirius, do we have to get up? I'm too comfortable." Cassie sighed again, feeling his thumb rub up and down her arm.

"Yes my dear. We do. Otherwise everyone will know what we're doing in here." Cassie could feel him smile.

"They probably know already. Let's get up though; I think I hear someone walking up and down outside the door anyways."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The two dressed and Cassie opened the door to her room. Taking a quick look into the hallway, she gave Sirius the all-clear sign and the two quietly exited the room. Cassie walked downstairs while Sirius entered his room.

"There you are." Molly said when she had entered the kitchen. "We've been wondering where you've been."

"I…I must have fallen asleep. I didn't realize I tired I was." Cassie opened up a cabinet door and pulled out a tea cup.

Remus walked up behind her, touching shoulder to shoulder. "I'm sure you were tired. Sirius does that to a person" whispered Remus, watching the young woman blush vibrantly.

Cassie turned and maturely stuck her tongue out, then swiftly walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, abandoning the teacup.

When she reached the first floor, she heard a light knock on the front door. "Hello Professor McGonagall. Come on in." Cassie said, opening the door to the Transfiguration professor.

"Please Cassiopeia, call me Minerva."

"I'll try" Cassie said as she shut the door. _I highly doubt I'll be able to call her Minerva, especially if she keeps calling me Cassiopeia!_

"Professor, it's good to see you. What brings this visit today?" Remus said, walking up the stairs from the kitchen.

"I'm afraid I have some awful news. It seems that Mr. Potter has gotten himself in trouble yet again. He has performed the Patronus Charm. There were dementors in the alley in Little Winging and he fought them off. He has a disciplinary hearing August 12th. Albus needs several members of the Order to go and retrieve him from his aunt and uncle's house on Privet Drive."

"I'll go." Remus said at once.

Professor McGonagall smiled. "I assumed you would want to. Please try to find some others who will want to join you. Let Albus or myself know soon. The sooner we get him out of there the better."

McGonagall let herself out as Molly came up the stairs.

"Who was here?" she asked walking up to where Cassie and Remus were standing.

"Professor McGonagall" Cassie said. "She needs someone to retrieve Harry from the Dursley's. I'm assuming he'll be coming here?" Cassie turned towards Remus.

"Yes. He will stay here until the term starts. Come on Molly, I'll fill you in while Cassie goes to get Sirius." Remus looked over his shoulder and winked at her. Cassie promptly stuck her tongue out again and walked up the stairs.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie knocked on Sirius' door. "Sirius, are you in here?" Cassie asked.

She jumped slightly when the door was pulled open. Standing in front of the door was a half naked Sirius Black, a towel tied loosely around his waist.

"Hi." Cassie tried not to stare, but it was hard. Her eyes wandered from his wet hair down to the edge of the towel.

"What are you staring at my dear? You just saw me, with much less clothes I might add." Sirius grinned as Cassie felt the blush rise in her cheeks.

"Sirius Black!" Cassie exclaimed, pushing him back into his room. "You are positively awful!" Grinning in spite of herself, Cassie shut the door and turned to face the half-naked, tattooed man.

"Awful am I?" Sirius continued grinning as he walked slowly closer to Cassie, his grey eyes gleaming mischievously. Cassie backed up until she reached the door.

"What are you doing? Sirius, what are you going to do?" Cassie felt her breath quicken as he closed in. Sirius placed each palm up against the wall behind Cassie. Staring up into his eyes, she stuttered. "What…what…"

"Oh, you know what I'm going to do." Sirius grinned. His hands moved faster than lightning, reaching her sides and finding her most ticklish spot.

"Si…Siri…" Cassie gasped. "Pl…please St…stop!" Cassie giggled, gasping for air. She fell to the floor, trying to crawl away from his strong hands.

"You can't get away that easy my darling." He got on his knees and crawled after her. He grabbed at her feet, his fingers tickling the soles.

Cassie screamed and crawled faster, struggling to get away. Sirius crawled faster and soon was straddling her small frame.

"Siri…Sirius. Stop!" Cassie screamed as his nimble hands tickled her sides again. She tried to catch her breath.

"Okay." He laughed as he stood up. "Come on, I won't tickle you anymore."

Taking his hand, Cassie pulled herself up. "For an old man, you sure are quick!"

"You watch who you're calling an old man. I'm only four years older than you."

She soon found herself tight in his arms. "Hi" she said quietly, gazing into his dark grey eyes.

"Hi" he responded. Sirius leaned down and kissed her soft lips. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Sirius asked after they had broken the kiss.

"Well, I have some good news" Cassie replied, running her fingers through his long, dark hair.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out**

"What good news?" Asked Sirius, wrapping his arms around Cassie's waist.

"Well. We're going to have a visitor soon."

"Another one?" Sirius sighed. "How many more people are going to come live here? Not that I don't mind the company, of course." He quickly added, catching the look of annoyance that flashed across Cassie's face. He really was glad that people were around; it gave him a distraction from his mundane existence.

"Oh, I have a feeling you'll like this one." Cassie grinned and stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "A young man, one by the name… Harry Potter?"

"Harry's coming here? When? What about his aunt's house? Who's going to get him?" Sirius asked rapidly, quite like a child. His face lit up as soon as he began talking about his godson, his handsome features returning. _Why is Harry coming here? Dumbledore said he had to stay at his aunt's house._ Sirius' mind raced with thoughts. So fast, he couldn't process half of them.

"Calm down! I'll think you love Harry more than me." Cassie pouted then grinned. "Yes, he is coming here. He should be here tonight. He's in trouble with the Ministry. He performed the Patronus Charm last night. Several members of the Order have volunteered to retrieve him, including Remus."

"You're not going to get him? Do you think they'll let me?" Asked Sirius, his eyes meeting hers.

"No, they won't let you and neither will I. We'll meet him here. We have an Order meeting anyways. That and tomorrow night is my night for guard duty." Cassie yawned. "Goodness, I'm exhausted already just thinking about it."

"Cassie..." Sirius started but she put her index finger against his lips.

"Shh. I know you don't like it, but I have to do my part. I can't just let everyone else risk their lives while I just stay here safe and sound. Let's go downstairs and get some tea. Maybe Remus has collected some more volunteers."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The two walked down the stairs and were greeted by none other than the potions master, Severus Snape. Snape looked up the stairs as they descended. He had on his usual dreary black robes and his hair was as greasy as ever.

"Severus," Cassie said when she had reached the bottom of the stairs and was on the main floor.

"Why hello Cassiopeia. And if it isn't Mr. Sirius Black, murderer extraordinaire." Snape curled his lip.

"Snivellus. What are you doing here?" Sirius took Cassie's hand and squeezed tightly, hoping her touch would help him keep his calm. Cassie squeezed back, feeling his fingers twitch in anger. _Please don't do anything stupid Sirius! Just let him go!_

"I have come to deliver information to Professor Dumbledore. It is an update of sorts. But you possibly couldn't know about that. I highly doubt cleaning warrants an update to the Headmaster."

"Go Severus. You've delivered your report so leave." Cassie glared at the greasy haired man. "You are not wanted here." Cassie sounded braver than she was. Severus Snape had always made her uneasy. His immense knowledge of the Dark Arts was enough to make anyone uncomfortable around him. And being the sister of James Potter, she had acquired the enormous hatred of him because of his relationship with Lily.

"How nice, the younger sister fighting your battles." Snape snarled and walked towards the door. Opening it, he paused, "Enjoy cleaning." Snape smiled rudely as he walked out the door.

"I ought to…" Sirius started, moving to walk towards the door.

"Sirius!" Cassie grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You can't! It's exactly what he wants you to do! Please don't!"

"What's going on? Cassie? Sirius?" Remus entered the room questioning. He looked at the door, then back to Cassie and Sirius.

Sirius stood, staring at the door. "Snivellius" was all he said before he turned and walked up the stairs. His were footsteps sounding in the hall and stairwell.

"Merlin I could kill that man!" Cassie said, expressing her distaste for the greasy-hair man who had just left. She watched Sirius storm up the stairs and heard the door to his room slam.

"What did Severus do?" Remus took her hand and began walking her down to the kitchen.

"He insisted on tormenting Sirius with his 'update' for Professor Dumbledore and then made a point to ask how the cleaning was going. I had just gotten Sirius calmed down."

"I wish Severus wouldn't insist on delivering things in person. All he has to do is owl them over, or better yet, just give them to Dumbledore when he sees him at school. I swear he does it just to torment Padfoot."

Cassie nodded and busied herself fixing tea. "When do you leave to get Harry?"

"We're leaving at 6 o'clock. That way the Dursley's will be gone when we get there. McGonagall sent them a letter telling them they won some contest for having the best manicured lawn. I just contacted the Order members. You wouldn't believe the amount of people who volunteered to get him!"

"Who is going?"

"Well: Mad-eye, Nymphadora Tonks, Emmaline Vance, Hestia Jones, Deladus Diggle, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore and myself of course." Remus smiled. "An awful lot of people. Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I think it best that I stay with Sirius. That way he'll have some company. And we have the meeting tonight so I promised Molly I'd help her make snacks."

"That sounds like a good idea. Well I had better notify everyone, we should be getting ready to leave."

"Good luck Remus." Cassie kissed his cheek and walked out of the kitchen. "Time to go and find Sirius again. Maybe this time I can keep him in a good mood for longer than 10 minutes!" Cassie ascended the stairs and stood in front of the door to Sirius' room.

Cassie rapped on his door. "Sirius? Can I come in? Please?"

"Sure," came the bitter voice from inside.

She opened the door, slowly stepping inside. "Sirius?"

"What?" he asked, his head buried in a book. Sirius lay on his bed, staring at the book in front of him. Cassie smiled, looking over at him. He wasn't reading, just staring at the same spot on the page, his eyes never moving. After a minute or so, he turned the page and resumed staring at the words.

"Are you okay?" asked Cassie, quietly shutting the door. She took a few steps closer into the room, watching him closely.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" snapped Sirius. He slammed his book shut and stared at her, then quickly looking away, out the grimy, dusty window.

"Don't you get smart with me Sirius Black! I do not need you taking your anger out on me. You've done that far too much in the past week." Cassie sat next to him on the bed. "It can't just be Snape that's gotten you upset. Tell me what's wrong." Cassie took his hands in hers.

Sirius looked up, her brilliant blue eyes meeting his stormy grey ones. "It's nothing" he said, looking away quickly.

"Don't give me that." Cassie took her hand and turned his chin towards her, so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Please, I want to help." Her voice was soft and she spoke quietly.

Sirius stared at her, his eyes flashing with anger. Cassie saw the flash and immediately regretted pushing him. "Alright. You want to help? Fine. You want to know what's bothering me?" He stood up and began pacing the room. After a few moments pause, Sirius began yelling. "I'm aggravated that Snape can do more for the Order than I can. I'm annoyed that I can't even go retrieve my own godson because the Ministry has a 10,000 galleon price on my head. I can't do anything but stay in this bloody house. Even you get to go off and risk your life, while I stay here, playing the perfect 'home-keeper'! I'm tired of it. I want to see the outdoors. I want to smell the fresh air. Damnit, I want to go into a pub and order a drink!" Sirius' eyes flashed with anger. "I would rather be on the run, living in the woods and eating rats then stuck in this house another day."

Cassie watched him while he ranted. She could only imagine how horrid it was to stay in this very house; the house he thought he had escaped from.

"I'm sorry. Sirius, I'm sorry I can't help. I don't know what you want me to do. You had calmed down before Snape arrived, please, just try to again." Cassie walked over to where he had stopped pacing. "Please. Let's just put everything behind. Try and be happy tonight, Harry's coming. You don't want him to see you when you're angry. You and I are the only family he has left." Cassie squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. "Please Sirius. Just put Snape out of your mind and concentrate on Harry. Or me." She laughed quietly.

"Oh Cassie, you always know what to say." Sirius pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "I shouldn't let Snivellius get to me."

"No you shouldn't. And you also shouldn't continue to call him Snivellius" Cassie said, smiling.

"Well, as I understand," Sirius started, pulling away from Cassie slightly. "You called him the very same thing when you were at Hogwarts with Moony."

Cassie blushed slightly, but shrugged it off. "Yes well. It was a simple slip of the tongue. It won't happen again." She stood up and turned towards her love. "Let's go downstairs. We should have something to eat before the meeting or it will end up like last time with your stomach growling half way through."

Cassie took his hands in hers and pulled him off the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"I love you Sirius Black, and I always will."

"I love you too Cassie Potter. And don't you forget it!" Sirius leaned in and kissed her passionately, his tongue tickling her lips.

Just as the kiss began to deepen more, a knock was heard on the door and a tattered man opened the door slightly.

"Oh sorry" he said, seeing the startled looks on Cassie and Sirius' faces. "I just wanted to let you know that we were leaving to get Harry. Shouldn't be too long. Cassie, Molly wants you in the kitchen if you don't mind."

Remus shut the door and Cassie looked up into Sirius' eyes. "I guess I should be going." She kissed him again then pulled away, walking out the door.


	6. Harry's Arrival

**Chapter 6: Harry's Arrival**

Cassie began her walk downstairs to the kitchen. Upon arriving on the first floor, she saw Remus standing near the front door. She walked over to him, hugging him from behind.

"Wha..? Oh hi Cass. Hey, I'm sorry about…" he turned to look at her, blushing. "About earlier. I didn't realize…"

Cassie laughed at his frustration. "It's okay. I'm not upset, and I doubt Sirius is either. Although, you do need to wait a moment before you enter a room after knocking." She laughed again, giving him another quick hug. "Good luck getting Harry. We'll see you all when you get back." She gave him a peck on his cheek and walked off, laughing as she descended the stairs to the kitchen.

She hardly paid attention to where she was walking and ended up walking straight into Molly Weasley.

"Gracious! I'm sorry Cassie!" Molly quickly apologized. "Come on, let's get into the kitchen and start preparing snacks for the meeting."

Cassie followed Molly and soon the two were busy cooking. Molly had decided to begin preparation for dinner, since they wouldn't be eating until almost 10 o'clock. Cassie smiled at Sirius when he came and grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the counter. He kissed her neck as she continued to peel and cut potatoes, laughing as she shivered in pleasure. He laughingly left Cassie and Molly to their preparations after Molly threatened him with her wooden spoon for distracting her helper.

After two hours, the Order members began filing in. Mundungus Fletcher arrived, as did Arthur and Bill Weasley.

"Hullo Cassie!" Arthur said, giving her a hug. "Haven't seen you much, not since we arrived."

"Yes, well, I've been trying to keep Sirius company and away from Severus. That isn't a very easy task." Cassie laughed as someone else entered the room.

"What's not an easy task?" Sirius asked, coming up behind Cassie and kissing her neck. He buried his nose in her long, black hair, inhaling deeply.

"You," was the quick response. She turned and kissed his nose.

"Ah yes, well you learned that early on. Many don't realize that until it's too late." He grinned and sat down in a chair at the table, grabbing another apple from the bowl. Leaning the chair back on two legs, he rested his feet on the table.

"Everyone else is picking up Harry, right?" Molly asked, setting a basket of crisps down on the table along with some humus. She slapped at his shoes and pushed them off her table.

"That's right. They shouldn't be much longer, unless old Mad-Eye had them go by way of Greenland," Bill Weasley laughed. "Knowing him, that's exactly what happened."

"Oh Bill don't talk like that. He just wants to make sure that Harry's safe." Molly kept walking around the kitchen, getting out plates and water goblets. "Oh! That must be them!" Molly hurried out of the room as Bill and Sirius began getting out the plans that were to be discussed at the meeting.

Cassie sat in silence, watching the men work. She eagerly wanted to see Harry, but let Molly go ahead. She'd see him later. Sirius looked up and caught her eye. They smiled at each other and Cassie felt warmth spread through her body. _I really do love him_ she thought. _I want to spend the rest of my life with him!_

The meeting began and finished almost as quickly. The members that had gone to retrieve Harry had arrived and filled the others in on the uneventful trip. Molly scurried out to tell the children to come in for dinner. Tonks followed her and almost as soon as the two left, a loud crash was heard from the hallway. Mrs. Black's screams were heard throughout the entire house. Sirius, Remus and Cassie jumped up to close the curtains.

"HALF-BREEDS! MUTANTS! MUDBLOODS! DESTROYING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! RUINING MY POSSESSIONS! REMOVE…" The voice continued.

"Shut up! Shut up you old hag! Quiet yourself!" Sirius yelled. The two men managed to shut the curtains, while Cassie pulled out her wand and began stunning the other portraits. Sirius screamed once more, "SHUT UP!" as the curtains were finally pulled shut, blocking the hideous woman from view.

Thoroughly exhausted, the three turned to Harry and his friends. "Well Harry, I see you've met my mum." Sirius said bleakly.

"Your…your mum?" Harry stuttered, trying to decide what was more shocking, seeing his two remaining family members in the same place or knowing that the ugly old portrait was Sirius' mum.

"Oh yes, my darling old mum. We've been trying unsuccessfully to get her down for over a month now. Knowing her, she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the canvas. It's exactly like her…never wanting to leave…" Sirius glared at the black curtains that covered the portrait.

"But…what's a portrait of your mum doing here?"

"No one told you? This is my house. I lent it to Dumbledore to for Headquarters…" he scowled. "It's the only useful thing I've been able to do…"

"Now Sirius, don't you start again! I just got you in a better mood!" Cassie moved towards him and put her arm around his waist. She pinched his side and he jumped slightly. "Hullo Harry."

"Hullo Aunt Cassie. What are you doing here?" Harry asked, accepting a hug from his aunt.

"I'm staying here with Sirius and Remus. That way I can keep an eye on him." She jerked a finger towards Sirius.

"Umm, I'm standing right here. Please don't talk about me as if I'm not." He wisely stuck his tongue out at her.

Cassie laughed. "Come on. Let's go to the kitchen and eat. Molly should be finished by now. She'll need to fuss more about how thin you are and how peaky you look."

The group walked down to the kitchen and the adults sat down at the table while the teens stood in the doorway. Once Harry had walked in, Bill murmured "Evanesco" and the scrolls disappeared, leaving behind a bare table.

Sirius began introducing Harry to everyone, including Mundungus Fletcher.

"Rih' sorry 'bout leavin' ya. Good business opportunity. Had to take it." He murmured and fell back to sleep.

"So, have you had a good summer so far?" Sirius grinned and winked at Harry.

"No" he said bluntly. "It's been right awful."

"Now I don't know what you're complaining about myself. I'd have welcomed a Dementor attack. It would have livened things up around here."

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Cassie exclaimed. "I do not want to hear about that again!"

Harry stared at the small woman in shock. He'd never heard her yell, and had the feeling she didn't do it quite often.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently. "We all know I'm tired of being locked up in this house…" he trailed off.

"Yes well you don't need to go around reminding everyone of it." Cassie glared at him, her blue eyes flashing with anger. _Stop Sirius; just stop_ she thought, wishing she could help him in some way.

"Why are you stuck here? Can't you…" Harry asked.

"No. The Ministry has a 10,000 galleon price on my head and Wormtail will have told Voldemort about my being an Animagus by now. And there isn't much I can do for the Order… or at least that's what Dumbledore thinks."

Cassie watched as Harry and Sirius continued to converse. It was so nice to see Sirius smile, _Merlin knows he hasn't done enough of it in the past month._ They got along so well, Cassie could hear how much Harry sounded like James.

The meal was a quiet one as everyone talked about everything from the War to the Goblins to finally Quidditch. Once the meal was over Molly jumped up, "Time to head off to bed I believe. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"Not so fast Molly," Sirius said turning towards Harry. "I thought you'd ask about Voldemort first thing." Several people noticeably flinched, including Hermione and Ron. Sirius ignored this and continued to watch Harry's reaction.

"I did! I asked Ron and Hermione, but they said they didn't know anything because they're not in the Order!" Harry said hurriedly.

Molly stopped and stared, halfway to Ginny's chair. "Too right they are. You are too young; these are matters for adult wizards."

"Since when does someone have to be in the Order to ask questions?" Sirius stared at Molly, the two unflinching and unblinking. The members of the Order held their breath, waiting to see who would move first.

"He's only fifteen! He's not James, Sirius!"

Cassie's head snapped up. Until that moment she had remained quiet, but that was the last straw. Standing up, Cassie said firmly, "Molly Weasley, I would recommend you rethink anything further on that subject. Sirius and I both know he is _NOT_ James. But he _IS_ his son. They have the same reckless streak and I for one know that once James put his mind to something, it was finished. In this case, whether we tell him or not, Harry will find out. He's too smart not to. And I personally would rather him find out from us." Cassie sat back down, blushing. _I can't believe I just did that!_ Sirius must have been thinking the same thing because he reached his hand over and squeezed hers, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand.

All was silent until Remus cleared his throat and spoke. "Molly, I think that it may be a good idea to let Harry in on some of the facts…not too many, but enough. It's better that he gets the truth, rather than some garbled version later on." Remus looked back and forth between the two. "I don't think we should let him ask too many questions, but he should know. After all he's been through…" Remus trailed off.

"Fine! I can see I'm out numbered. There are reasons Dumbledore said we shouldn't tell him and I was just trying to keep in mind his best interests."

"He's not your son Molly." Sirius said quietly, looking down at his lap. Sirius was trying to keep his temper under control, and was winning, slowly. He squeezed Cassie's hand tightly, attempting to calm himself.

"He's as good as! Who else does he have?" Molly's voice rose, becoming shriller with each syllable.

"Me!" yelled Cassie and Sirius at the same time.

"Yes well, Sirius, it's been hard for you keep an eye on him while you've been in Azkaban hasn't it? And Harry didn't even know you existed until quite recently, right Cassie?" Molly's lip curled similarly to Snape's.

"That was uncalled for." Cassie said softly. "You know there were circumstances regarding that, some that were out of my control. I'd thank you kindly if you wouldn't bring them up."

"Fine. Everyone else…up to bed!" Molly argued with the rest of her children, finally allowing Ron, Hermione and the twins to remain downstairs while she fought with Ginny to get her to bed.

"Well Harry. What would you like to know?" Sirius asked, looking closely at his godson.

"I want to know what Voldemort's been up to! I want to know what's going on."

The Order attempted to fill Harry in on the matters regarding Voldemort until Molly came back downstairs and insisted they stop.

"Yes Sirius, I do believe we've said enough." Remus said, rising from the table. "Why don't you all head off to bed. We've got a long day ahead."

The kids rose from the table as did Cassie. "I'm going off to bed. G'nite all." She said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Aunt Cassie?" She heard from behind her.

"Yes Harry?" Cassie turned around and looked at her nephew.

"Thank you for what you said. It really means a lot that you and Sirius want to be there for me. And what you said to Mrs. Weasley…wow."

Cassie laughed. "Yes well, I'm not happy about it, but it did the trick. Go on to bed." Cassie hugged her nephew and continued her trip up the stairs.


	7. As Padfoot, Obviously

**Chapter 7: As Padfoot, Obviously**

Sirius and Cassie spent the next couple weeks or so helping the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione clean the house. They struggled to make the house hospitable, as it wasn't in its present condition. Slowly, they managed to clear the parlor, several bedrooms and soon began work on the drawing room. It was long, tedious work, and the teens were quickly tiring of it.

"I can't believe we have to clean all this," Ron said, throwing down his dust cloth.

"Well, you were all so eager to help the Order; we assumed you'd enjoy this." Cassie smirked as Ron blushed as red as his hair.

"Yes, but we didn't think this is what we'd be doing." Harry grinned at his aunt.

"That is what you get then. Never consider any job below you." Cassie winked at her nephew and hurriedly left the room, leaving the teens to discuss what the Order had told them several nights previous.

Cassie ran to the bathroom, shut the door and fell to the floor in front of the loo. She heaved, vomiting into the bowl. Sitting back on her haunches, she wiped her mouth with a tissue. _This is the second time today, and the fourth time in three days. Why am I sick? _

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sirius sat in the living room one evening two nights before Harry's hearing, a book resting in his lap. Cassie sat next to him; her legs resting on top of his, her back against the arm rest. Cassie glanced at Sirius, intently reading and she sighed softly, leaning back further against the armrest.

"What?" he asked with a twinkle of humor in his voice.

"Nothing, I'm just happy. I'm glad to be here with you." Cassie smiled, seeing the happiness in his grey eyes.

"Are you now?" Sirius closed his book and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. He turned to Cassie as she stared to move towards him.

"Yes, I am." Cassie climbed across the couch, until she was straddling him, one leg on either side of his.

"Don't you think this is a bit risky? Especially since we have so many people in this house?" He put his hands on her waist, his eyes looking up at hers.

Cassie leaned in and kissed his lips lightly, her long hair falling around them like a curtain. "No," she whispered. "Everyone is asleep. It's nearly one in the morning. Besides, I thought you loved risk."

"Are they now?" he asked, kissing her back, flicking his tongue on her lips. She sighed, opening her lips, allowing him entrance to her mouth.

She nodded. "Not that I'm against exhibitionism, but I still think it's a bit too risky. I don't want Harry finding us. Hold on tight," Sirius said, getting ready to apparate them to his room, but as soon as she tightened her grip, there was a soft knock on the front door.

Sirius sighed, looking down at his lap as Cassie climbed off him to answer the door; his dark jeans had become uncomfortably tight. "Professor Dumbledore! Come in!" Cassie smiled, stepping aside to let the headmaster enter.

"Hello Cassiopeia, Sirius. I'm sorry to come by so late, but I need to speak with Arthur and Molly. Cassie, will you get them please?" Cassie nodded and began her long walk up the stairs.

"How are you Sirius?" Prof. Dumbledore asked, sitting in an armchair by the fireplace. His arms resting on the arms of the chair, fingers folded together.

"I've been better," he said bitterly. "Professor may I ask you a question?" Sirius looked nervous. He began wringing his hands, then picking at his nails.

"You just did, but you may ask another," the old wizard's blue eyes twinkled and Sirius smiled.

"I was hoping I could accompany Harry to his hearing, to give him some moral support. As Padfoot, obviously." Sirius looked down, and then glanced up, seeing the sadness that rose in the headmaster's face.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but I don't think that's possible. It wouldn't be feasible for you to walk right into the Ministry. Especially since they are more than eager to arrest you and submit you to the Dementor's Kiss." Sirius's face fell, and all color left, leaving him whiter than snow.

"Hello Professor," Arthur said, coming down the stairs with Cassie and Molly. "Cassie said you needed to speak with us?"

"Yes Arthur. Cassie, Sirius will you excuse us?"

"Of course, come on Sirius," Cassie took his hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Sirius? What's wrong? You were so happy earlier." Cassie asked once they had stopped in front of Sirius's bedroom door.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sirius opened his door and started to slam it, but Cassie stopped him.

"Don't start! You were fine until I went up to get Arthur and Molly. What did Dumbledore say to you? What happened Sirius? Please tell me." Cassie looked at him, worried. Her eyes met his, pleading with him to tell her what had transpired between him and the headmaster.

Sirius sighed. "Come in here, I don't want anyone listening." Cassie walked in and sat on his bed. "I asked him if I could go with Harry, to his hearing."

"Oh Sirius, you didn't! Why would you do that? You know he won't let you, and neither would I." Cassie looked at him, a scowl on her face.

"Now who's protecting whom?" Said Sirius, sitting down next to her on the bed. "I had to; I can't let Harry go by himself."

"He'll be fine, he's going to be with Arthur, and the entire Ministry is there." Cassie put her arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to her.

"It doesn't matter, he said no." Sirius scowled. "I want to go, I'm sick of being here."

"I know love. But you can't. You have to stay here, with me. Please?" She gave him his infamous puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll stay…on one condition." Sirius grinned at her.

"What's that?" Cassie leaned closer to him, her lips brushing against his cheek.

"We pick up where we left off downstairs." Sirius gently laid Cassie back against the bed, climbing on top of her.

"I think we can do that." She giggled, kissing his cheek.


	8. He got off, he got off, he got off

**Chapter 8: "He got off; he got off; he got off"**

"I've ironed your best shirt for tomorrow Harry. It's on your bed with your best jeans." Molly said to Harry that night before dinner. Harry looked up at her in shock and Cassie knew he had forgotten all about his hearing.

"Umm, Mrs. Weasley? How am I getting there?"

"Arthur is going to take you to work. You'll wait in his office until it's time for your hearing."

Sirius glared at his plate and Cassie reached over, pulling his left hand into her lap. She squeezed it gently, waiting for the question she knew Harry was going to ask.

"Can S…" Harry started, but Molly interrupted. "Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea if Sirius goes with you. And I must say, I quite agree." Sirius stabbed at his potatoes angrily.

"When did he tell you that? I didn't see him here?" Harry looked from Sirius to Cassie. He addressed the question to Sirius, but didn't care who answered.

"He was here the other night Harry, after you went to bed." Cassie spoke softly. She looked at her nephew, hoping to convey to him how sad she felt that Sirius couldn't join him. Harry glared down at his lap, obviously upset that Dumbledore had been in the house immediately before his trial and had not asked to see him. "We'll all be here when you get back. We'll have a party once they tell you you've gotten off." Cassie smiled and Harry smiled back faintly.

"Alright you lot. Get a move on. Harry, I'll wake you around five thirty tomorrow."

Harry nodded and followed Ron and Hermione up the stairs.

"Come on Sirius, come upstairs with me." Cassie pulled his hand and he stood, following her up the stairs. They arrived at his room and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't pout. Please smile." Cassie moved to kiss his lips, but he turned away.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Sirius pulled himself from her grasp and went quickly into his room, not hearing her as she protested.

_Damn him! _She thought irritably. Cassie moved to enter her room across the hall but was stopped by her nephew, who was sitting on the floor in front of her door.

"Hi Harry. What can I do for you?" Cassie opened her door and invited him in.

"Why is Sirius angry? Is it because he can't come tomorrow?" Harry sat on the edge of her bed. He looked up at his Godmother, hoping she could explain what was wrong with his Godfather.

Cassie sighed, not knowing how to explain Sirius to her godson. "I suppose so. He's… he's just Sirius. I can't explain him, but don't worry. Once you come back tomorrow he'll be celebrating with the rest of us." Cassie pulled Harry into a hug. "Go on, you need to get your rest. I doubt I'll be up tomorrow when you leave so good luck."

"Thanks Aunt Cassie." Harry walked out of her room, leaving Cassie to her thoughts.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie awoke the next morning to a loud knocking on her door. She rolled over and glanced at her watch. _11:30, wow I slept late!_ The knocking sounded, even louder and she climbed out of bed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She grabbed her dressing gown off the chair, hastily threw it on and opened the door.

"What do you want?" she asked coolly, seeing Sirius standing in front of her. She hadn't forgotten his attitude with her last night, and wasn't intending on forgiving him that fast.

"He got off," was all he said, grinning.

"Oh Sirius! Did he really?" He nodded and Cassie jumped into his arms. Sirius laughed as he caught her, her legs wrapping around his waist.

He kissed her cheek then put her on the ground gently. "Go take a shower and come down for lunch."

She grinned and kissed the tip of his nose. "I'll be down later." She moved to shut her door but it was blocked.

"What," she asked, opening the door back up. Sirius was leaning against the frame, watching her.

"I just wanted to apologize. I was awful again last night. I should just stop talking all together because every time I turn around, I end up apologizing to you for some reason or another. I should probably apologize to Harry also, he probably hates me." Sirius looked away from her, glancing into the hallway.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just worried. Don't dwell on it, let's just go celebrate." Cassie kissed his cheek. "I'll be down in a bit." Cassie smiled as she shut the door and Sirius walked downstairs.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie emerged a half an hour later and walked to the kitchen.

"He got off. He got off. He got off." Was being chanted in the kitchen as Fred, George and Ginny galloped around in circles.

"Stop that!" yelled Molly, attempting to get her children to stop chanting. It was unsuccessful, as they continued for several more minutes.

"I got off Aunt Cassie." Harry hugged her tightly.

She laughed. "I couldn't tell. It isn't like Fred, George and Ginny are yelling that or anything."

"They were bound to let you off. There's something in the International Statute of Secrecy about using magic to protect you in a dangerous situation" said Hermione.

"For people who thought I was bound to get off, they are quite surprised I did so." Harry said, grinning. He looked around, as if trying to find someone. "Where's Sirius? Wasn't he just down here?"

Cassie looked around. "I'm not sure. He probably went to shower or feed Buckbeak. I'll go see if I can find him."

Cassie walked out of the room and rushed into the loo. She fell to the floor in front of the toilet, heaving. _I need to take that test._ Standing on shaky legs, Cassie felt around in the medicine chest for the test she was looking for. After following the directions and waiting the allotted amount of time, she looked down at the slender cylinder. _Oh no_ she thought "Oh no," she spoke out loud, staring at the cylinder in her hand.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Molly set up a party to celebrate Harry being let off, and Hermione and Ron becoming new Gryffindor Prefects. Cassie watched as Sirius smiled and Harry talked to Mad-Eye.

"What's that you've got Alastor?" Cassie asked, walking over to where he and Harry were standing. Cassie smiled as Harry grinned at her and walked slowly away and up the stairs.

"Photo of the original Order of the Phoenix. Ya see, there are Hagrid, Dumbledore and Aberforth…" Mad-Eye went on pointing out people that Cassie already knew and recognized. Most of them had been at James's house that last summer. She looked down as Mad-Eye pointed out Sirius, James and Lily to her.

"I know who they are Alastor." Cassie said quietly, then slowly moved away, trying to hug Sirius from behind. "Can I…" she started, but he walked away as if he hadn't noticed she was even there.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie moved to the living room, away from the group of people.

"Are you alright," asked Remus, entering the room behind her. He took her hand and squeezed it.

Cassie turned towards him, her eyes glittering with tears. "I'm fine. I'm just missing James and Lily…and Sirius, how he used to be."

Remus pulled her in for a hug. "I know. I miss them too, including Sirius. Prison did some things to him, and…" he trailed off. Suddenly, he looked around. Cassie heard loud crying and voices from upstairs. "I'll be back; I'm going to see what's going on."

Cassie nodded and sat down, immersed in her own thoughts.

AN: Okay, so not my favorite chapter, but I can't think of anything else to do with it. It seems too choppy to me, and not quite with the rest of the story. Oh well, I may fix it later. Please review! Oh, I've changed a few things in Prisoner and his Love. The changes are evident in the next chapter so if you want to reread that story, it might make more sense. Just thought I'd warn you!

**Preview for next chapter:**

"_**Damnit Sirius! Snap out of it! You've had an attitude for days now. Harry's starting to notice. Remus and I are worried!"**_

"_**I don't care if the Minister himself notices. Leave me ALONE!" He stormed over to the bed and dramatically flopped onto it. Waving his wand, the hangings closed, leaving Cassie to stare at the dark crimson curtains.**_

"_**SIRIUS BLACK!" She pulled the curtains open. "Look at me!"**_


	9. Exciting News

**Chapter 9: Exciting News**

_AN: DH Spoilers, only a slight one, but I thought I'd warn you! Also, BornBlue brought it to my attention, that DUH you all probably didn't reread the first story because of time. DUH! Sorry! I should have just put a note. So here it is: this is the only MAJOR thing that I changed. The first Christmas after James and Lily were killed, James, Lily and Sirius had left Christmas presents with Prof. Dumbledore. James and Lily left her a locket with their pictures in it and Sirius left her a promise ring with a note asking her to marry him one day. So that's where the 'promise ring' comes from in here later! Thanks and sorry!!!!

* * *

_Days had passed and Sirius barely emerged from his room. He came down once in the evening, spending most of his time either in his bedroom or his mother's, where Buckbeak resided. Cassie spent her time thinking about the man she loved, and her family. She thought of that last summer they were alive. They were all so happy. She was in love with Sirius and he cared about her, though Cassie wasn't sure how much. Now, now Cassie wasn't sure if he cared about her at all anymore.

"Sirius?" Cassie knocked lightly on the door to his room. "Sirius, may I come in? Please? I need to talk to you."

Cassie smiled lightly as the door slowly opened. She saw into the room, still decorated like it was when he was younger. She laughed silently when she saw the half-naked Muggle girls on his walls, the posters of motorcycles, the motorcycle magazines thrown unceremoniously onto the floor in years past.

"What do you want?" Sirius glared at her. His grey eyes, more stormy than Cassie had ever seen them. He looked angry, and leaned against the door frame, his right arm baring her entrance into the room.

Cassie stared at him, her mouth open slightly. She looked out the grubby window and saw the rain pour down. "Don't give me that attitude." Cassie pushed past him and walked into the room. Sirius shut the door and turned to face her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asked her sarcastically, his voice dripping with disrespect.

"Damnit Sirius! Snap out of it! You've had an attitude for days now. Harry's starting to notice. Remus and I are worried!"

"I don't care if the Minister himself notices. Leave me ALONE!" He stormed over to the bed and dramatically flopped onto it. Waving his wand, the hangings closed, leaving Cassie to stare at the dark crimson curtains.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" She pulled the curtains open. "Look at me!"

"Sirius," she paused for a second, a quick second then blurted out, "damnit, I'm pregnant!" Her hand flew to her mouth and she turned away quickly. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at the wall.

Sirius' sat up straight and his head snapped up to face her. "What?" he stood up, taking a step towards her. "What did you say?" He whispered, his voice barely audible. His breathe quickened; his heart raced.

The tears fell from her bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't want children, and that now is a really bad time."

"No Cass. Are…are you really? Are we really going to have…a baby?" Sirius felt his heart jump, his breath caught in his throat. _Was she really? Am I really going to be a…a father?_

She nodded slowly, and then smiled slightly. "So…you're not, mad?" She looked up at him, hoping, praying for reassurance.

"No, I'm not mad." Sirius grabbed her around the waist, and picked her up, spinning her around in circles, laughing loudly. "I haven't been this happy in so long."

Her small smiled rapidly turned to a grin and she pulled him tightly into a hug as he placed her back on solid ground. Sirius quickly picked her up again and pulled her close, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Oh Cassie, I love you so much." He grinned, "We're going to have a baby! We…Cassie…" Sirius put her down again gently and stared at her. He took her hands in his and whispered, "Cassie, will you marry me?"

She stared at him, listening to the rain pound against the window. Looking at her left hand, she saw the promise ring he had given her many years ago. "You've already asked me that question once before," she whispered. "I thought I gave you an answer."

"I know. But this time, you're here, in front of me, and I can do it right. Please Cassie, marry me?" Sirius dropped to one knee and looked up into Cassie's blue eyes. "I love you Cass, and our baby."

Cassie looked down at him and met his eyes, her own filling with tears again. She nodded slowly and pulled him back up. "Of course I'll marry you. Oh Sirius." Cassie buried her face in her shoulder; her tears causing a large wet spot to form on his dark gray robes.

"Oh Cassie don't cry. Please? I hate it when you cry!" Sirius pulled out a handkerchief and began wiping her cheeks.

She laughed and wiped away the rest of her tears. She kissed his cheek and took his hands. "I love you Sirius, I really do. One day, when this is all over…" she trailed off, her voice silent.

"I know darling, I know. But until then, we'll stay engaged and have this baby..."

"No, I want to marry you, before this baby is born. I don't care what the ministry says. I've wanted to become Cassie Black for a long time now."

Sirius just stared at her, a smiled playing on his lips. "Are you sure? I don't mind waiting; I'll love you just as much later on. My dear cousin Bellatrix will mostly likely try to kill you, although maybe not, since you are a pureblood. However, you can be considered a blood traitor."

She laughed. "When have I not been in danger of being killed? First it was because of you and James with the Order; then because I was harboring a fugitive…need I continue?" Sirius looked at her warily. "Please Sirius? I've love you for as long as I can remember, even before you paid me any attention."

"Have you really?" He asked, and Cassie nodded. Her voice grew softer, gentler. "I've loved you since you came to visit that first summer. I saw you and I knew. I was only seven and I didn't know what love what, but I knew. Something about you…"

"Wow Cass, I didn't know that." Sirius stared at her, his mouth open slightly.

"Why do you think I followed you and James around so much? It wasn't always because I was a tag-a-long." She grinned at him.

Sirius met his grey eyes with her blue eyes. "Then, we'll find someone who can marry us. As long as you're sure, I want you to be absolutely sure."

"Oh Sirius, I haven't been more sure of anything. Professor Dumbledore can do it. I know it won't be completely legal yet…"

"Yes it will. If Dumbledore does it, it will be. I'll send…"

"No, can't we wait until everyone leaves? I don't want to endanger Harry by…"

"Please Cassie? I want him here." He smiled. "I think he should be here, especially since James and Lily can't."

"Okay. You ask Dumbledore and I'll tell Moony, he's going to have a fit!"

"Is it okay if I tell Harry? I think it should come from me."

"Sure Sirius." Cassie grinned, her eyes flicking over to the only wizarding picture on the wall. The four boys inside were laughing and joking, just like old times.

"Cassie?" "Yes Sirius?"

He pulled her close. "I love you. I'm sorry for being unpleasant earlier. I just…I feel like everything's crashing. Everyone was going to leave and…"

"Sirius, I'll never leave you. I'll stay by you as long as you want me; I promised you that, a long time ago. I stood by you for twelve years when you were in Azkaban and for the year after when you were on the run. I've loved you for over twenty-four years. I'm not leaving."

Sirius was startled by this passionate explosion. He stared at the woman in front of him, small in stature but full of life. She was the only woman he ever really loved. There had been other girls, but none that touched him like Cassie did. He pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I wish I had asked you to marry me before I ended up in that wretched place."

Cassie put her finger to his lips. "Shh. We're together now and that's all that matters."

* * *

_AN: I would just like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I've only just started and have 30 reviews!! Thanks for reading!_


	10. Time to Share the News

**Chapter 10: Time to Share the News**

Cassie woke up the next morning, stretching her arms out. She smiled as she looked over to the sleeping form next to her. Rolling over, she kissed his cheek and heard him sigh softly. She snuggled closer, resting her arm across him, tracing the tattoos that lined his chest and arms. She stared at him as he slept, his eyes fluttering as he dreamed. Sighing, Cassie kissed his shoulder where her head lay. She felt him move and his left arm moved up to pull her closer to him.

"Good morning darling." Sirius lifted his head up and kissed her forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

Cassie smiled. "I always sleep well when I'm with you." _(An: Cheesy, I KNOW!)_ She lifted her head and kissed his lips gently. He pulled her closer while sitting up higher in the bed.

"So, are you going to tell Moony today? Because I was planning on sending an owl to Dumbledore. I should probably tell Harry too…" he trailed off.

Cassie blushed and looked down. "If you've changed your mind…it's okay. We don't have to get married. I can raise the baby on my own until you…" she started but was cut off as Sirius leaned in and kissed her lips.

She stared at him when they separated. "Cass, of course I want to marry you. I want to keep you and our child safe." He looked down at her, meeting her eyes with a look of concern. "Are you sure you want to marry me, because I don't mind waiting. I just don't want you to feel like you're alone in this. I'm here for you." He kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. _Please let her still want to marry me. I can't live without her. _

"Of course I want to marry you. I have for a long time. I just don't want you to feel obligated…" she trailed off, looking up hopefully.

"Sweetheart, I don't feel obligated. I love you so much." He kissed her again, pulling her closer until she was on top of him. He kissed her lips, cheek, forehead, neck.

Cassie laughed, moving off him. "I don't think so love. It's time to get up. And yes, I think I will tell Moony today while you tell Harry and owl Dumbledore." She kissed his cheek again, standing up. "I'm going to shower. I'll meet you downstairs later."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie finished her shower quickly then dressed in her favorite jeans and tee. She knocked on Remus's door, checking to see if he was inside. The door opened, revealing a tired looking man in his pajamas. "Good morning Cassie, what can I do for you this morning?"

She blushed. "Well I was hoping I could talk to you if you're not busy. I have something I need to tell you."

Moony stepped aside to let her in then shut the door, walking over to sit across from her on the bed. "So, what is it that is so important, you need to speak with me now?" He smiled at her, not upset at all.

Cassie smiled back and took a deep breathe. "Well. Do you remember back oh, I don't know, fifteen years ago when we had a huge fight about my ring. And you yelled at me about being engaged to…_him_?" She looked up, meeting his eyes.

He looked at her with confusion. "Of course I remember. That was the first time I ever got mad at you. Why do you ask?"

She looked down at her lap. "Well. Would you still be mad if I said I was officially engaged?"

His jaw dropped, his mouth hanging open. "You…him…" he stared at her.

Cassie laughed. "Yes. But that's not all the news."

"Of course I wouldn't be mad but there's more? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Because I think I feel one coming on." Moony clutched at his chest where his heart is.

She laughed. "Well it's a good thing that you're sitting down." She took yet another deep breathe and looked up at him, staring into his hazel eyes. "There is going to be another person living in this house in…oh eight months or so." Cass waited to see his reaction, if he understood her meaning.

"What do you mean?" _Apparently he doesn't pick up on subtle hints anymore_ she thought, laughing to her self. Remus stared at her. _Oh Merlin, please don't tell me…don't let it be what I think it is._

"Well…Moony…Sirius and I…we're…" she stopped, trying to get her breathing under control. Her heart pounded against her chest and she was sure he must be able to hear it. "We're… I'm pregnant." Held her breathe unconsciously.

His jaw dropped again. "You're what?!" He stood fast. "How… when…" he stuttered and Cassie laughed.

"Well, hopefully I don't need to explain to you how babies are made. Your parents were supposed to explain that years ago." She took his hand and pulled him back to sit on the bed. "I just found out and I just told him last night. Surprisingly, he's happy about it. He even smiled, first time in over a week." Cassie smiled. "Please, just tell me you're happy about this. Even if you have to lie to me. I just can't bare it if I know you're disappointed in me." Cassie felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Moony looked at her, his hands held tightly in hers. He squeezed them comfortingly. "I am happy, I'm not lying and I'm not disappointed in you. It's just…awfully surprising is all."

She smiled. "I know. It's definitely not what I was expecting. But… we are getting married, this week if we can manage it. Sirius wants to do it before Harry leaves to go back to school."

"Wow. That is awfully fast, are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive. It's all I've wanted for the longest time. I actually have favor to ask you, if you don't mind." She paused. "Would you walk me down the aisle? Please?" A tear slid down her cheek as she looked at him.

Remus was speechless. "You…you want me? Why me?"

"Because…you're my best friend. And…it just wouldn't be right. Please Moony?"

He pulled her in close to his chest, hugging her tightly. "Of course I will. Oh Cassie I'd be honored."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

While Cassie was busy telling Remus her news, Sirius went in search of Harry. He found him, cleaning out another bedroom with Hermione and Ron.

"Harry? Can I speak with you for a moment? It's important." Sirius ran his fingers through his hair, trying to keep himself calm. He got half way through his hair when he realized what he was doing. _I haven't done that in years. Haven't been this nervous in years either _he thought, chuckling to himself.

"Sure Sirius. I'll do anything to get away from cleaning." Harry grinned up at his godfather. "What's going on?"

Sirius led him into the hallway, away from the door to the bedroom. "Well Harry. I…I guess I have some news to tell you. Now don't get angry. But, C…your Aunt Cassie and I are getting married." Sirius held his breathe and looked down at his godson. "Preferably this coming week if we can manage it."

Harry stared at Sirius. _They're what _he thought. "You're what?" he asked, his mouth falling open.

"We're getting married. We've been unofficially engaged for…fourteen years and now we're officially engaged."

"So why are you "officially engaged now? Why at this exact time? Why not after you're proven innocent?" Harry stared at the older man. _Why now. What is going on that he's not telling me?_

"Well…" Sirius looked away, studying the wallpaper patterns on the wall. "Well… your aunt…she's well..." He paused again. "Cassie's pregnant. And I want to marry her before the baby is born. We both love each other very much, so it's not like we're doing this just because of the baby. We were going to get married after the Ministry decides to do something right for a change." Sirius scowled. "But now is just as good a time as any. I wanted to make sure you were here when we did it. I want you here, so does Cassie." Sirius watched Harry's reaction. _Well, he seems to be taking it well… I guess._

Harry just stared. "She…she's going to have a baby?"

Sirius laughed. "Yes. So we'll see if I'm mature enough to be a father in about eight months. I just hope I can do a good job."

Shaking his head, Harry replied, "I'm sure you'll be a great dad."

"Thanks Harry. I really appreciate it. I need to go off and owl Dumbledore to see if he'll perform the ceremony. You get to go back to cleaning." Harry scowled and Sirius laughed. The two separated and Sirius went to go write a letter.

_Professor Dumbledore_

_I was hoping that you might stop by; I have a few things I would like to discuss. There has been a new personal development. Thank you._

_Snuffles_

AN: Yes, I know, Sirius in the books didn't have tattoos, but I really like the Gary Oldman portrayal…and I imagine him really HOT with tattoos…drools


	11. A Wedding to Remember

**Chapter 11: A Wedding to Remember**

Cassie spent the next week preparing for the wedding. She ventured from the house with Remus to purchase a dress for herself and new dress robes for Sirius. She planned the decorations she wanted and what color the flowers were going to be. She helped Molly prepare what food to serve and what the appetizers they should have.

* * *

The wedding took place at Number 12 Grimmauld Place merely a week after he proposed. The guests were few, most of the Order, Hermione, the Weasley children and Harry. The foyer had been decorated with many roses and lilac blossoms; balloons draped from the ceiling; the guests were dressed in their dress robes and simple dresses. 

"Do you, Sirius Orion take Cassiopeia Marina to be your wife?"

"I do, with all my heart." Sirius smiled at Cassie.

Sirius had a new set of dress robes that Remus had purchased for him. They were a dark green color and gave the illusion of him being several years younger. He grinned throughout the entire ceremony.

"Do you, Cassiopeia Marina take Sirius Orion to be your husband?"

Cassie wore a simple while dress and a shawl over her long black hair.

"I do."

"Then, please Sirius, kiss your wife." Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes sparkling.

Sirius lifted Cassie up and kissed her full on the lips. He twirled her around in circles, causing the guests to laugh loudly. Even Dumbledore chuckled softly.

Cassie giggled loudly as he put her down, her cheeks blushing bright red. The guests hurried forward to greet the new couple.

"May I kiss your bride, Padfoot?" Remus asked, hugging Sirius tightly, the two clapping each other on the back like brothers.

"Of course, as long as she doesn't mind," Sirius responded separating from his friend and walking up to Tonks and Molly.

Remus leaned in and kissed Cassie gingerly on the lips, and the softly on her cheek. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Congratulations. James would have been so proud!"

Cassie's eyes watered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Moony, that really means a lot, even though it's not true. James would be furious and you know it!" Cassie laughed as Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"Aunt Cassie!" Harry hurried towards her, giving her a large hug. "Congratulations Aunt Cassie."

"Thank you Harry. I'm really glad you're here."

Cassie and Sirius maneuvered through the crowd, accepting well wishes, hugging and kissing the whole Order and their guests. Cassie paused at the fireplace and starred at the pictures that sat on the mantle. One was the picture from Sirius' nightstand at her parent's house. James and Lily laughing and kissing, Sirius grinning, Cassie giggling happily and Remus and Peter looked on. The other was James and Lily, smiling happily.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sirius watched Cassie stop at the hearth. He looked up and saw the pictures that resided on the mantle, her brother and his wife, Sirius's best mate. He couldn't help the pang of guilt that shot through his heart. He knew James would have been upset that he had married Cassie. However, James would have known that Sirius loved Cassie with all his heart and that he never would have hurt her. _Cassie's the only woman who's ever loved me for me, not because of my family or my 'talent' in bed_. Sirius chuckled softly.

_I can't believe she's my wife now. We're married._ Sirius stared at her, not realizing he had moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sirius walked up close behind Cassie, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. "They saw Cass," he whispered.

She turned towards him, smiling, tears shining in her eyes. "I just assumed that after Daddy died, James would walk me down the aisle. He promised he would." Cassie let the tears fall. They dripped softly on the worn carpet before.

"Well I think he'd be happy that Moony did it," He paused. "Do you think he knew about us? While he was still alive?"

Cassie smiled sadly. "I know he did."

"How'd you know?" Sirius looked at her strangely. "Did he tell you? Did he try to keep you away from me?"

"No. Lily told me. That last night I was home. She and James saw us on the deck. He almost came out to kill you, but Lily convinced him not to. She told him we loved each other." Cassie's voice fell to a whisper.

"Did she really? Wow, she knew before I did. I didn't realize then that I loved you. Not until you went off to school and I was alone again. I didn't know what that feeling was."

"So why'd you propose? Why buy me the ring and leave it with Dumbledore?"

"I just knew I had to. Moony went with me and we picked it out. He didn't know what it was for though. Just thought I was buying you a nice ring. James suggested I leave the gift with Dumbledore. He was giving him the locket to hold, since he didn't feel we'd be out of hiding until long after Christmas. Dumbledore didn't trust me, so James gave him the two presents. Neither knew what I had got you."

"He wouldn't have been happy if he'd known. He probably would have murdered you." Cassie squeezed his hand. "I love you Sirius. I'm glad you proposed and I'm glad we got married. I want our daughter to have a real family."

He eyed her intriguingly. "How do you know it's a girl? I could just as easily make a boy." He laughed as she blushed bright pink.

"I just know. It feels like a girl. You don't care, do you? It doesn't matter if the baby's a boy or girl, right?"

"Of course not love. As long as the baby's healthy, I'm happy." He laughed. "Besides, even if the baby is a girl, we have plenty of time to make a boy." He laughed again at her blushing.

"Hey you two, what are you doing in here?" Remus came up behind them, hugging them both.

"We were just wishing James and Lily were here. James was supposed to walk me down the aisle. Not that I'm not extremely happy you did it." Cassie blushed again, very flustered.

Remus laughed at her frustration. "I understand. I know I'm a substitute. I don't mind, I'm just glad I could be here. Now, come on, let's get back to your wedding."

Cassie held both men's hands, squeezing tightly when they walked into the dining room. Remus dropped her hand and stepped back, clapping with the rest of the guests.

"May I be the first to present Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black!" He called, clapping loudly. Cassie and Sirius grinned and walked into the room. They greeted everyone again and were soon eating their dinner.

Soon after eating, they danced their first dance as husband and wife. Pulling her close, Sirius whispered into her ear. "You've made me the happiest man alive. I haven't been this happy in a…since before your seventh year."

Cassie smiled, "I've wanted this day to come for years, ever since I opened the ring that Christmas."

Sirius spun her out and pulled her back, causing the room to explode in laughed again. He kissed her passionately as the song ended, leaving Cassie speechless. Harry came over, and asked to dance with her. He was only 15, but already as tall as she was.

"I'm real happy for you Aunt Cassie." He grinned. "I'm glad you and Sirius are happy."

"Thank you Harry. I'm glad you approve."

"Do ya reckon my dad would be happy? With you and Sirius marrying?"

Cassie laughed. "Not in the beginning, but he'd get over it."

* * *

AN: Yes, I know lilacs are a springtime flower, but since they're wizards and witches, they can conjure them in Summer. They're Cassie's favorite flower (and mine). Thanks for the reviews everyone!! Please continue to review! Hope you like it! 


	12. I Can't Lose You Again

**Chapter 12: "I Can't Lose You Again"**

Cassie and Sirius spent the next week helping the teens clean the remaining rooms in the old house. Soon though, the time came for the teens to pack their belongings and get ready to head back to the castle.

"YOU COULD HAVE DONE HER SERIOUS INJURY! YOU NEED TO …" Mrs. Weasley yelled, after mending Ginny's bruises.

"VILE HALF-BREEDS! MUDBLOODS! DESTROYING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!" Mrs. Black yelled from her picture frame.

Cassie shook her head and laughed as she walked down the hallway to the room Harry and Ron were sharing. Harry was alone, with his head hidden under his bed.

"All set Harry? Everything packed?" Cassie leaned against the doorframe as Harry threw a few last remaining items into his trunk.

"Yes, I think so. Is Ginny okay?" Harry asked closing and locking his trunk.

"Yes, she's fine. Molly's managed to heal her bruises; course Fred and George shouldn't do much else to make her angry." Cassie smiled. "Now, I want you to know, anytime you need to, just send me an owl. Anything you need, even if you just want to ask a question about James, okay?" She walked over to where he was standing. Her eyes glistened with tears as she pulled him into a hug.

"Yes Aunt Cassie." Harry smiled. "Are you coming to the station with us?"

She returned his smile. "No, I'm going to stay here. But, I will see you for the holidays. I'm going to see if Dumbledore will let you come here for Christmas. I would like you here and I'm sure Sirius would too." She hugged him again. "Now let's get you downstairs, I think I hear Molly yelling again." The two shared a grin and walked down the stairs.

Once Harry and Cassie got to the main level, a large black dog appeared at Harry's side. "Dumbledore said no Sirius!" Molly said, exasperatedly.

"Sirius, why…" Cassie started, but trailed off, defeated. He jumped his front paws onto her shoulders and licked her cheek, leaving a trail of drool behind. She laughed and pushed him off her. "For goodness sake Sirius!"

Sirius barked, and ran out the door with the Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Harry following behind. "Bye all! Have a safe trip!" Cassie called as they walked down the street to meet up with Tonks.

Once they left, Cassie walked to the living room and collapsed onto one of the sofas. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, reveling in the quiet that had overtaken the house. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked around. She laughed to herself as she noticed a few pieces of parchment with writing on them. Most were partial school assignments left behind by the teens; thrown aside in anger and frustration over the tedious work.

Cassie stood and walked up the stairs to Sir…their bedroom. _It's really strange to say that_ she thought as she reached the landing. She opened the door and walked in, inhaling the smell deeply. She looked around and decided that she was definitely going to be cleaning this room up. The half naked muggle girls needed to go. She didn't need to see that when she woke up in the morning.

Cassie walked over and sat on the bed. She flicked her wand and ignited the candles on the table. Even though it was twelve noon, the room was dark. She crossed her legs, leaned back and stared at the grimy window. _If only this war wasn't starting. If only everything could go back to normal!_ Cassie's mind wandered, her eyes catching the glittering flames.

"Cassie?" said a voice from the other side of the door. A faint knocking immediately followed the voice. "Cassie, are you in there?"

She shook her head, clearing the cobwebs. "Yes. I'm in here." She called, sitting up straight.

The door opened and Sirius stuck his head inside, smiling at her. "What are you doing up here? I'd have thought you would have been downstairs enjoying the quiet." He smiled and sat next to her on the bed.

Sirius put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Are you okay? You seem awfully quiet." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just…" she trailed off. "I guess it just…it doesn't feel right. Nothing feels right anymore." She pulled her head from his shoulder and sat upright.

"What do you mean?"

Cassie sighed. "It's just…the Order is back, right? And Harry was tried in front of the Wizangamot for a simple thing as underage magic. You're on the run from the ministry, supposedly in what? Tibet right now? That awful Umbridge woman is making life hell for Moony and any other so called 'half-breeds'. And I'm going to bring a baby into this world? How can I do that knowing that we may not be alive to see her grow up? She may end up like Harry, an orphan; never know who her parents are. I…" Cassie turned to face him, her eyes glistening with tears. "I don't want us to end up like Lily and James. We're the only family Harry has left, and the only family this baby has. I'm scared Sirius. I don't want to lose you again! I lost you before and I can't…I just can't do it again." Cassie let her tears fall and Sirius pulled her in close. She sobbed quietly, her shoulders heaving.

"I know you are love. I am too. I'm so scared. I can't lose you either. It was torture those twelve years. To know you were there, but not have you. I can't promise you that we'll see our baby grow up but I can promise you this. I will do my best to keep the baby and you safe." Sirius stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

Cassie's sobs soon quieted and she calmed down. Looking up at the man she loved, she smiled slightly. "I love you so much!" Cassie leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I always feel safe when you're around."

Sirius sighed. "I didn't do such a good job of keeping you safe last time." He scowled. "I got sent…"

Cassie cut him off, "Don't start with that again. That time is passed. Everything is okay now and you can try again. This time, there are two of us to keep safe."

"I love you Cass. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. You helped keep me sane when I was in Azkaban and you're still doing it now. I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Well, thankfully, you won't have to worry about that. I'm not intending on going anywhere permanent without you. So you're stuck with me." She grinned. "Come on, let's go get lunch. I'm about starved."

The two stood up and Sirius held the door open for her. "Aren't the Weasley's leaving soon?" Cassie asked as the two descended the stairs.

"Yes. A couple days I believe. Just for a little while. They'll be back around the holidays. So it'll be just us and Moony around here for a few weeks."

"That's fine. The three of us can catch up; we haven't had much time to do that." Cassie took his hand and the two walked into the kitchen.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I'm having issues with how I want this next section to go. Hope you like it! Please review! 


	13. The Dreams, pt 1

**Chapter 13: The Dreams pt. 1**

Cassie slept, her mind weaving dreams into reality. Reminiscing in her sleep of times past: the good, the bad.

_**Flashback/Dream**_

_**The Great Hall was empting out after the Halloween feast. The Marauders stood slowly, laughing and cracking jokes while several girls tried to hang all over them. They were fighting for the attention of James Potter and Sirius Black. **_

_**Cassie Potter just stared from her seat at the Ravenclaw table. Her best friend Catherine was telling her a joke, but Cassie wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at her current crush. **_**He's been my crush since before my first year, **_**Cassie thought, glaring at the girl who he had his arm around. She met his eyes, but quickly looked away, becoming involved in Catherine's joke. **_

"_**Are you okay Cassie? You seem a bit out of it today." Catherine looked at her friend worriedly. **_

"_**Yes I'm fine. I'm going to go up to the common room. Maybe head off to bed. It was a long day." Cassie rose and gathered her things. Catherine nodded and watched as her friend walked out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. **_

_**Cassie walked through the Hall, concentrating hard on making it to the common room without running into anyone she knew. She really didn't feel like chatting with anyone. **_

"_**Cassie, why are you walking so fast?" A voice spoke from behind an old suit of armor. **_

_**She stopped and cringed. The one person she didn't want to speak to was the one person to come and find her. **_

"_**What do you want?" Cassie turned and met his eyes, trying to keep her courage and not run fast in the opposite direction.**_

"_**I just was wondering why you were moving as fast as possible away from the Great Hall. The feast was barely over and you told James you'd come to the party in the Gryffindor Common Room. He was starting to wonder where you were heading off too." Sirius stepped closer to her and Cassie moved back, leaning against the wall. **_

"_**I…I have homework to do. I was going to try to finish it before heading over to…" she trailed off, knowing he didn't believe her. **_

"_**Cass, don't lie. What's wrong?" He stepped closer still, closing the small gap between them. **_

"_**I don…" she mumbled, trailing off. She felt her cheeks flush and she turned away. **_

"_**Are you trying to avoid me?" **_

**Damn him! Why does he always have to guess**_** Cassie sighed, knowing that he knew that was the reason. **_

"_**Cassie, why are you avoiding me? What did I do?" Sirius bent down, meeting her eyes. His grey ones, so full of life and happiness, met her blue ones, full of tears. **_

"_**Damnit Sirius, don't do this. Just…just leave me alone okay? Just leave me alone." Cassie moved away from the wall and started walking up the stairs again.**_

"_**Wait! Cassiopeia, wait up! Please." Sirius caught up with her and pulled her into a short corridor. "Why do you keep running away from me? I thought we were friends? You're practically like my little sister." Cassie sighed again. **_**That's all he thinks of me, just a little sister. I knew I'd never have a chance with him. Not in my wildest dreams. **

"_**That's great Sirius, just great, great to know that I have another brother. I have more brothers than I can even want; James, Moony, Wormtail, and now you too…now if you'll excuse me…" **_

"_**Sorry Cassie, I can't do that. Is that the reason? Is that why you won't talk to me? Damn Cass, you're James' little sister. He'd kill me…" He trailed and stared out into the main corridor.**_

"_**I didn't say anything about that." She blushed again, her face bright red. "I'm going to walk away now." Cassie moved to walk away again, but was stopped. He held her arm right within his strong hand. **_

"_**Alright fine, you want me to tell you how I feel? Is that what you want? Fine Cassie. I like you. I really like you, but I can't…I'm not supposed to. James will kill me Cass. I don't think of you as my sister, far from it. You…I…DAMNIT!" He stormed off, stopping a little way down the hall. He spun quickly, and walked back to her. He gently pushed her against the wall. **_

_**Cassie froze, unsure of what was going on. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers and Cassie's eyes closed in ecstasy. She kissed him back, showing how much she really cared for him. **_

_**They separated, and he smiled at her. "To hell with what James says…Cassie, will you go out with me? Please? We can keep a secret for a little while, until we find the right way to tell James. Please Cass?"**_

_**She stared at him, trying to see if he was sincere, or if this was another stupid prank, that James was going to jump out from behind the corner, laughing at her. After what seemed like an hour, she slowly nodded and a smile spread across his face. **_

"

* * *

AN: So I'm not really sure where this chapter was going...it was impromptu...but if I decide I like it, I'm going to do at least one more. Otherwise I'm deleting it. It doesn't have much to do with the plot...just fluff. Please review! 


	14. The Dreams, pt 2

**Chapter 14: The Dreams pt. 2**

_It was February 15, 1977. Sirius and Cassie had been dating since Halloween: 3 months, 15 days, not that they were counting mind you. Of course, almost no one knew with the exception of Remus and Lily. Remus knew because Sirius had to tell someone: it just slipped out and Lily because Cassie needed advice: Lil had promised not to tell James. _

_Cassie was getting anxious. She was tired of sneaking around and she thought she had come up with a pretty good plan to tell James. She figured he'd be aggravated and scream at her for a few minutes, but she could handle it. Especially when she told him how Sirius had treated her over the past few months. It had been wonderful, he was so romantic! _

"_Sirius?" Cassie asked, walking up behind him in the library. "Can I speak to you for a moment? It's rather important." Cassie smiled when he faced her, winking slightly. _

"_Yes, of course. What's the problem Cassie?" Sirius stood and followed her out into the hallway. "Having problems finding…" he trailed off as Cassie stood up on her toes and kissed him. _

_She grinned when they separated. "Well love, I've been thinking." Her grin faded and she became serious. "Sirius, we've been dating for about three and a half months now…don't you think it's time to tell James? I mean, we can't hide this forever. I even have what…"_

"_No. Cassie, we can't tell him now. There's the big Quidditch game coming up and we don't want him distracted. And he's going to be furious with us, me especially. We'll tell him soon, I promise Cass." He leaned in for another kiss before leaving, but Cassie stopped him. _

"_When? When are we going to tell him? Tomorrow? Next Week? Next Month? Next year?" She placed her hands on her hips, her face scowling. _

_Sirius threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know. When the time is right. I don't know when that is." _

"_Why the hell not? I hate hiding this from him! I hate sneaking around behind his back. It's not fair to him and it's not fair to me. Christmas holidays were a nightmare! We snuck around the whole time. I want to be able to hold your hand in public and kiss you in the Great Hall if I want to. Don't you want to do that? Or do you enjoy sneaking around?" _

"_Of course I don't. I hate it. I just don't want to make it any harder on him than it has to be. And if we tell him now, it's just going to ruin him. We'll lose the match and he'll just be depressed."_

"_Sirius I don't care about the damn about the match. This is eating away at me. It's been over three months." Cassie glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Please Sirius? Can't we just…"_

"_No Cass, I won't do it. I can't." He looked down at her, his eyes sad. _

"_Well then I don't think I can do this. I can't keep seeing you, knowing that we're going behind his back. I can't do that to him 'cause when he finds out, he's going to be furious we waited so long. I'm sorry Sirius, but I can't do this anymore." Cassie's eyes filled with tears and she turned away, looking down the hallway. _

"_You…you don't mean that, do you? Are you really breaking up with me? Because I won't tell him?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around to face him. He bent down slightly, meeting her eyes. "Please don't Cassie. I promise we'll tell him, just not now. Please don't do this." His eyes filled with unshed tears. "Cassie, please?" _

"_I can't. I'm sorry. I can't be with you anymore." She turned again, swiftly walking down the hallway, away from him, away from her heart._

"Hey Cassie. Wake up sleepyhead," said a voice from above her. Cassie opened her eyes and looked right at her love.

"Oh Sirius!" Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. She squeezed his neck, inhaling his scent.

"What's wrong," he asked once he managed to separate her death grip from his neck.

"I had such a horrid dream. I…" Cassie turned away. Sirius took her chin in his hand and turned her face to him, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Care to tell me what it was about? Or is it one of those dreams you don't want to share," he looked at her worriedly.

Cassie sighed, looking away again. Her eyes had filled with tears once she turned back to face him. "I…I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much I hurt you. I'm so sorry Sirius!" Her tears fell, staining the blue blanket that covered her.

"Cassie what are you talking about? You haven't hurt me. What's wrong?" He took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I…I had a dream about…about when we broke up. Back when we were in school. I…looking back on it I really hurt you. It was a stupid reason. I'm so sorry!" Her head fell into her hands and her body was wracked with sobs.

Sirius's eyes fell. He remembered that day. He remembered every aching moment, courtesy of the dementors. That was one of the moments he relived whenever they past by. Whenever they passed, he always thought about her breaking up with him, or seeing James and Lily's bodies, lying in the rubble.

"Cassie, look at me. Yes, it hurt. You were the first girl to ever break up with me. I guess on some immature level, you really hurt my pride. But you made me realize I was taking you for granted. I just assumed you'd be there, always. We had fun together and I didn't think about James much, except when you brought him up. It's okay Cass. That time is over. We're done with that. What matters most is that we're here, together. We're married now Cassie, and James knows, I know he's watching. He may not be all that happy with it, but…" he shrugged. "Cassie, I love you. Don't worry about a bad dream." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Are you okay now?"

She smiled, sniffling. "Yes, I think I'm fine." She leaned in to kiss him when an owl flew in through the window and landed on the arm of the chair, tossing a letter at Sirius. The owl flew off as he opened it and began to read out loud:

"_Dear Snuffles,_

_Hope you're okay, the first week back here's been terrible, I'm really glad it's the weekend._

_We've got a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. She's nearly as nice as your mum. I'm writing because that thing I wrote to you about last summer happened again last night when I was doing a detention with Umbridge. _

_We're all missing our biggest friend, we hope he'll be back soon._

_Please write back quickly._

_Best,_

_Harry"_

Sirius read the letter again, silently to himself. "Well, at least he was vague. I doubt anyone would know what he was talking about if they read this" he said, handing the letter to Cassie.

"What are you doing to do? Write him back?" She laid the letter down and stared at him.

"No. I'm going to floo him. No no, I'm not going to Hogwarts. I should be able to make it into the Gryffindor fireplace. I've done it before." He laughed at the face she gave him. "It'll be fine Cass. You can even watch me. Just don't tell Molly. She'll hex me into next week." He grinned. "I love you Cassie." His grin faded and he squeezed her hand. "I really do."

"I know you do. I love you too. I'm sorry about earlier. I just wasn't expecting that dream."

"It's alright. Come on, you need to eat. Can't have you forgetting meals and hurting that child of mine." He pulled her to her feet, the blanket falling on the floor. Bending down, he picked her up and carried her down to the kitchen, laughing all the way.

* * *

AN: Please review. Also: there's the prequel to this up, it's called The Beginning Of It All  I'd love it it you read and reviewed it also. Thanks a million!!

Also, Bunny94 posted a hilarious review on ch.11 and I forgot to mention it. I do believe that's what James would probably have been thinking!


	15. Fireside Chats

**Chapter 15: Fireside Chats**

Sirius reread the letter Harry had sent. Harry used codes and Sirius was able to decipher what Harry meant. The young man had done a good job of being vague with the details. He laughed at the comparison between his mum and that awful Umbridge woman. Sirius remembered Moony talking about her, she was the reason he couldn't get a job lately. _Filthy half-breeds my arse_ Sirius thought angrily.

"You okay Padfoot? You look deep in thought. Anything wrong?" Remus asked upon entering the room. He noticed Sirius clutching a piece of parchment. "What's that you've got there?"

"Hey Moony. Everything's fine. Harry wrote a letter. Thankfully, he had the sense to be vague with the details." Remus took the letter from Sirius and read silently.

"That woman is teaching Defense? How can they be learning anything useful? What are they doing, learning how to kill half-breeds? Harry's going to hate me after he gets through with that class." Remus threw the letter back at Sirius.

"Hey mate, calm down. First off, do you really think she can change Harry's opinion of you? And second, don't you have a mission you need to be on? Cause Cassie and I are supposed to be alone this week, or so I thought." Sirius placed a calming hand on Remus's shoulder.

"Yes," Moony shook his head, clearing the thoughts. "I was just coming in to say good-bye. Is Cassie in your room?"

"I think so. She said something about taking a nap. She gets awful tired with this pregnancy thing." Sirius shook his head and sat back down. "I'm thinking of trying to contact Harry tonight. You know, since everyone will be out. Thought I'd stick my head in the fire like I did last year. What do you think?" Sirius looked up hopefully, hoping maybe for once, his friend would tell him to go ahead.

"I think you love being dangerous. That's going to be difficult, not being seen. And if Cassie finds out, she's going to kill you. She doesn't want you getting caught, and neither do I."

"I'm going to be careful, and Cassie already knows. I even told her she could be there too, so she could watch what I said. I'll be quick; I'll check when they're alone in the common room. I'll be careful. I don't want to get thrown back in their either you know." Sirius shook Remus' hand and laughed. "Go say good-bye to her so I can go talk to her."

Remus raised an eyebrow curiously then laughed. "You just want to make sure she doesn't yell at you. You could care less if she's there listening or not."

Sirius laughed along with him. "You know me too well mate. Good luck on your mission. I'll still be here when you get back."

Remus walked off and Sirius sat down, staring out the grimy window that showed the front yard. Oh how he longed to go out side, to walk the yard and breathe the fresh air. To walk in the leaves in autumn, hearing them crunch under his feet. He wanted to go for a walk with Cassie, hold her hand, be out in public with her since he couldn't for so many years.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Cassie, are you awake?" Sirius walked slowly into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hmm?" Cassie rolled over in the bed towards the door and smiled. "Hi love. What time is it?" Cassie rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"It's around 11pm. I was just getting ready to check on Harry again. I've been popping in and out of the fireplace in the Common Room for a few hours. So far there are still people there." He winced and waited for the yelling. He promised her he'd wake her when it was time to talk to Harry.

"Sirius, weren't you going to wake me? I told you I wanted to be there." Cassie stared at him angrily.

"I know. But you're awake now so let's go see if he's alone. I don't mind if Hermione and Ron are there, but that's it." Sirius reached out his hand and Cassie took it, climbing out of bed.

"I'm thankful I'm not nauseous all the time now, although I do need to get some new clothes, these are starting to get tight." Cassie walked down the stairs with Sirius and the two moved into the living room, kneeling in front of the fireplace.

Sirius grabbed a small handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire. Sticking his head in, he yelled "Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts." Cassie watched as Sirius stuck his head in and looked around. He then pulled out and smiled at her. "Come on. They're alone."

Cassie stuck her head in and looked around; she jumped when she saw Harry kneeling on the floor in front of her. "Harry" she exclaimed when she saw him.

"Hey. I was starting to think you would go to bed before everyone else left," Sirius said. "I was beginning to think I'd never get to talk to you. I've been checking every hour."

"Sirius, that's awfully dangerous. You could have been seen." Hermione said anxiously.

"You sound like Cassie. But this was the only way to answer Harry's letter without resorting to code. Codes can be broken."

Hermione and Ron turned quickly to stare at Harry. "You didn't say you wrote to Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I forgot. Don't look at me like that Hermione. There was no way anyone could have gotten information out of the letter. I wrote vaguely." Sirius nodded.

"So, about your scar. I know it's not fun when it hurts, but we don't think it is really anything to worry about. It kept hurting all last year right?"

"Right. Dumbledore said it happens when he feels a really strong emotion, like if he's angry or something."

"Well, now that he's officially back, it's bound to hurt more often," Cassie said, shaking her said slightly.

"You don't think it was because of Umbridge? She did touch me when I was in detention."

Sirius shook his head. "I doubt it. You should listen to Remus talk about her. I only know her by reputation. I'm almost positive she's not a Death Eater."

"Does he know her?" Harry asked. He remembered the comments she made about half-breeds during the Defense lessons.

"Not personally, but she passed quite a few laws that have made it almost impossible for him to keep a job," Sirius said and Cassie smiled sadly.

"Surely you noticed how much shabbier he looks recently, Harry." Cassie responded quietly. It killed her to see her best friend this way, unemployed and depending on others.

Harry nodded as Hermione asked, "What has she got against werewolves?"

"She's probably scared of them. Not fond of so called 'half-breeds'. She campaigned last year to have the merpeople rounded up and tagged." He paused, thinking. "So what are her lessons like? Is she teaching you to kill half-breeds?"

"Actually, we're not using magic at all. Just reading from the dumb textbook," Ron said pointedly.

"That figures. Apparently, Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"_Trained in combat?_ What's he think we're doing, forming an army?" Harry almost laughed at the thought.

"Exactly," Cassie said. "He thinks Dumbledore is forming an army to take over the Ministry. That man is terrified of losing that job."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, even including all that Luna talks about," said Ron.

They continued conversing for a few moments until Cassie groaned. "I'm sorry, I must stand up. Can't kneel down too long with this growing stomach. Lots of love Harry. Please be careful!"

"I will Aunt Cassie," Harry said as Cassie stood up and walked away, possibly to lie down on the couch in the other room.

Sirius looked around, making sure Cassie was really gone. "So, when's the next Hogsmeade weekend? I was thinking I could sneak in and…" Sirius started.

"NO!" Harry and Hermione yelled together.

"Didn't you see the Prophet? They said you were spotted in London."

"Oh that. They're always guessing where I am," Sirius said, grinning. His grin faded when he looked closely at their faces. "I guess I shouldn't. I just thought you might like to get together…"

"I would love to; I just don't want you to get thrown back into Azkaban. Especially since there's a baby on the way now."

Sirius stared at Harry, a crease between his sunken eyes. "You're less like your father than I thought. James would have loved the danger and risk. Look, I had better get going before Cassie comes back and finds I'm still here. I'll write a time when I can make it back to the fire. If you can risk it?"

Sirius pulled his head out of the fire and shook it. _I'm not stupid enough to get caught. I just want to see my godson for a change. The ministry never knows where I am, thanks to Kingsley._ Sirius stood and walked into the other room where Cassie was lying on the couch, eyes closed like she was sleeping.

"I heard," was all she said, her eyes remaining closed. "Why do you do things like that? You know he's worried about you." Cassie sat up, her eyes filled with sadness. "I know you miss James. But comparing Harry to him…Sirius." She trailed off.

Sirius stared at her, their eyes meeting. After a few moments, he turned and walked up the stairs, leaving Cassie alone in the darkness. She stared at the spot where he had just vacated and sighed. The tears that had filled her eyes slowly beginning to fall, resting on her lap.

* * *

AN: My humblest appologies. I'm so sorry it's taken me FOREVER to update. I've been swamped with lesson plans and grading papers. But here is a brand new chapter. :-D Also: I don't own anything that is familar. Most of this chapter was taken from Ch. 14 Percy and Padfoot from OotP. Don't sue me, it's not mine! Please review!


	16. Growing Up a Little

**Chapter 16: Growing Up a Little**

Cassie had given up ever understanding what went on in Sirius's mind. He had spent too many years in prison; too many years brooding and trying not to go insane. She knew he never had a change to grow up. He went from age 22 to age 35 alone. He never had a change to mourn after James and Lily's deaths.

It was hard to make him understand that James and Harry were separate people. It was hard even for Cassie to make the distinction at times. He may look exactly like James, but he had Lily's personality, her attitude toward life.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Looking around the rooms she stood. She was going on four months pregnant and starting to show. Her stomach was growing slightly and she couldn't wait for the moment when she felt the baby kick for the first time.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"What do you mean an illegal defense group? Are they out of their mind?" Molly jumped to her feet in exclamation. "Why are they doing that? Do they want to get in trouble? Are they asking to be expelled?"

Cassie started to laugh, but covered it with a cough as Molly turned to glare at her. Sirius caught her eye and smiled slightly.

"Er, Molly, they wer' tryin' ta be discreet 'bout it." Mundungus said, trying to get Molly out of her rant that the house knew was coming.

"DISCREET!! They were in the middle of Hog's Head! Of all places! How can that be discreet?" Her arms were waving in anger.

"Molly, I think it would be good if one of us spoke with them. Let them know…" Remus started.

"I'll do it," Sirius interrupted. Molly shot him a glare and Remus just smirked. "I figured you would old friend. So, how are you going to do it? Codes can be broken in a letter."

"Yes I know that. I'm going to send a short owl. I've already spoken to them once through the floo network…" he trailed off just as Molly began another screaming session.

"YOU WHAT? Cassie! You let him do this! He's a wanted man! They would do anything to catch you and submit you to the kiss. Why would you risk that? I don't believe you let him do that!" She stormed out of the room and up the stairs. They heard her pacing the floor above them.

Cassie chuckled to her self quietly as the meeting dispersed. Arthur went up to calm his wife, Mundungus quickly exited up the stairs, Bill, Tonks and Moody soon followed. Only Cassie, Remus and Sirius were left in the dismal kitchen.

Sirius smirked as he turned towards Cassie, "so, why did you let me to that? Why did you let me talk to Harry?"

She laughed loudly, "Like I have any control over you. I tell you one thing, you do another. You've never listened to me, not even when we were still in school. Remember that time you…" she trailed off, her eyes misting over. Shaking her head, she stood up. "I'm going to head off to bed," she paused, kissing Remus on the cheek and Sirius on the lips. "Make sure you let me know when you plan to talk to him. I want to be there again. G'night Moony" she said, walking up the stairs.

Sirius watched her climb up, his mind lost in thought. _What was she going to say? What memory was she thinking of?_

"Sirius? Umm, Sirius? Are you even listening to me?" Remus waved his hand in front of Sirius' nose, trying to get his attention.

"Hmm? What were you saying?" He turned towards his friend.

"Never mind. You're not paying attention anyhow. Why don't you go ask her? I know you're curious about what she was thinking about. Just go ask her."

"What? No. I was just thinking about how to send that note to Harry. Without it being broken."

Remus smiled knowingly, but nodded in agreement. "You could always just write: _Same time, same place_. It's easy. And unless someone knows what you're talking about, they won't have any idea."

"That's a good idea. I need to find that ruddy owl of Cassie's. I'll send the…what the devil…" Sirius turned towards the window and saw a snow white owl screeching. "Well that solves the problem of finding Cassie's owl. Here's Hedwig."

He opened the window and let the owl in. Remus rummaged around the cabinet and found an owl treat, tossing it towards the owl. Sirius grabbed a scrap piece of parchment and a quill, quickly writing down the short message

_Same time, same place._

Folding up the paper, he tied it to the owl's leg and sent her off. Hedwig playfully nipped his finger affectionately before flying off. "She's such a nice owl. Always turns up when you need her," said Sirius quietly. He walked out of the room. Remus smiled as he watched Sirius leave. "What to do with those two…" he trailed off, sitting down in the nearest chair with his tea.

He let himself relax, knowing the full moon would be arriving shortly. He let his mind wander, thinking about his school days; his thoughts slowly moving towards the young, pink haired auror. "Damnit Remus," he said, shaking his head. _She's too young for you!_

"You okay Remus?" Tonks asked, tripping down the last stair. "I thought I heard you talking to yourself?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Excuse me; I have to go check on Cassie. She left a bit upset." He quickly ducked out of the room, and up the stairs leaving Tonks to stare longingly at the spot he had just vacated.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sirius climbed the stairs, knocking quietly on the door to his bedroom. "Cassie, are you okay? Cass it's me, I'm coming in." He opened the door and discovered Cassie lying on the bed, mimicking being asleep.

"Cass, I know you're not sleeping." He sat next to her, running his fingers through her hair. "Well fine, pretend, I'll talk to your back." He paused, and then continued, his fingers still running through her long hair.

"I'm going to talk to Harry tomorrow night, like last time. I promise I won't purposely compare him to James. It's just hard sometimes, he looks exactly like him…but I digress." He heard Cassie chuckle slightly and he smiled. "I'm going to go rescue Remus from Tonks. I saw her pass me on the way down and I think she was going to talk to him. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she liked him." He kissed her hand as he stood up. "I'll be up later if you feel like actually being awake to talk to me."

Sirius left the room and Cassie sat up. She grinned, running her hand over her growing stomach. "Well baby, your daddy may have finally grown up a little."


	17. Fireplace Conversations

**Chapter 17: Fireplace Conversations**

Sirius knelt down in front of the fire, throwing a handful of floo powder into the flames. Once they turned brilliant green, he stuck his head in.

"Sirius," yelled Ron, awakening from his nap.

"Hi," he said, his smile forming into a grin.

"Hi," chorused Ron, Harry and Hermione. "Where's Aunt Cassie," asked Harry, kneeling down in front of the fire. Hermione and Ron followed suit as Crookshanks batted at the fire with his paw.

"She's lying down. She should be here in a few minutes." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "So, how are things?"

"Not good. We're not allowed to have Quidditch teams…"

"Or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" said Sirius.

Harry stared at him. "How'd you know about that?"

"You should choose your meeting places more carefully. The Hog's Head…goodness."

"Well, it was better than the Three Broomsticks. That place is always packed with people…"

"Which would have been better. You wouldn't have been overheard. You have a lot to learn Hermione."

"Well, who overheard?" Harry asked.

"Mundungus. He was the witch under the veil. Banned from there years ago he was."

"What was he doing there?" Harry was astounded.

"Watching you of course. You think we still don't have tails on you? Good thing too. First weekend off you form an illegal defense group."

"Yes Harry. You should be more careful!" Cassie knelt down and stuck her head into the fire. She grinned at the three teens.

"Hullo Aunt Cassie," said Harry. "Hullo!" exclaimed Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, I have a message from your mother. She say by no means are you to participate in a illegal group. There will be plenty of time to learn to defend yourself later. She also adds that she has no pull over Harry and Hermione, but recommends that they not participate also." Cassie grinned. "Just make sure you tell her I passed it on. It'll keep her out of my hair for a little while." She winked at Harry and smiled nicely at Ron.

"You want me to say I won't participate?" Harry said after a few moments pause.

"Of course not! I think it's a fantastic idea," Sirius said, glancing at Cassie.

"Well, I don't agree to that extent," she smiled. "But it would be a good idea to better prepare yourself."

"What if we get expelled?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione! This was your idea! You're the one who wanted to…"

"I know. I just wanted to see what Sirius and Cassie said." Hermione blushed and looked down towards the ground.

"I say, better to be expelled and able to do major spells, than sitting in school safe and without a clue as to what is going on in the outside world."

Hermione nodded and looked down again as Harry and Ron yelled enthusiastically.

"So how are you organizing this group? Do you have a meeting place? How often are you meeting?"

"Well, right now we don't have anything. We're trying to find a place…"

"What about the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius asked.

"That's a great idea!" Ron yelled.

"Wel, when it was only the four of you it wouldn't have been a problem. There are twenty-eight of us. We won't all fit."

"Fair. I'm sure you'll come up with some place. There used to be a secret passageway on the fourth floor…" he trailed off as Harry shook his head.

"Fred and George told me it's blocked. Caved in or something like that."

"Well kids, I have to head off. I have an appointment tomorrow. The healers need to do a four month check-up on me. Be careful, won't you?" Cassie stood up as Sirius tensed. She looked down at him as he jerked his head out of the fire and shook it.

"What the bloody hell?" Cassie exclaimed. "What are you doing? You didn't even say…"

"Something or someone tried to catch me!" He jumped up and stared at the fireplace. "I heard someone breathing. Who the bloody hell…" He continued to stare at the fireplace where his head was only moments before.

"What? How… Could someone have known you were going to be there? But how? You sent a very vague letter, didn't you?" Cassie moved and stood next to him, both stare at the flames.

"Yes. No one could have known I was going to be there, unless they knew before. And how could they? Maybe it was that obnoxious Umbridge woman? Do you think it could have been?"

"Wow. I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past her. Well we won't be contacting Harry that way for a long while." Cassie's eyes widened as she came on a thought. "You don't think…I'm sure who ever tried to get you didn't go into the Common Room, right? They're okay, do you think?" Cassie looked at him, a worried look on her face.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Yes, I'm sure they're fine. I'm sure we'd have heard if they got caught. Dumbledore would have been over here immediately."

He smiled at her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on; let's get you up to bed. I don't need my wife and child exhausted. And if it makes you feel better, I'll have Remus check with Dumbledore in the morning. There isn't much I can do tonight."

The two walked upstairs and into their bedroom. Cassie changed into her nightgown as Sirius climbed into bed. He stared at her as she climbed in with him.

"You're so beautiful and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I love you Cassie." He kissed her tenderly then laid back down, her head resting on his chest.

"I love you too Sirius. More than you can imagine." She closed her eyes and fell off to sleep as Sirius laid awake, thinking about the future.


	18. Christmas Present and Future

**Chapter 18: Christmas Present and Future**

Cassie was resting in the drawing room, staring out the window as the snow fell. Her mind wandering amongst her memories. She must have dozed off for the next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake by Sirius.

"What's going on? I didn't even hear you come in. Why are you still shaking me?" She sat up, her right hand rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Arthur's been hurt. Harry saw it. They're all coming here, Harry and the Weasley children. Dumbledore's setting a portkey, they should be here soon. Come with me."

Cassie stared at him, her jaw dropping open. "Is Arthur okay? He's still alive right?" Cassie stared, silently praying to whoever was listening. _Please let him be okay. Those children needed their father!_

"Yes, he's alive. But he's badly hurt. Come, let's clean up the downstairs and wait for them. They should be here soon." He took her hand and gently pulled her downstairs.

The two quickly cleaned up the parlor and one of the bedrooms before the children arrived. Cassie heard noises in the kitchen and grabbed at Sirius' hand, pulling him hard down the steps.

"Back again, the blood traitor brats…their father's dying they say…wonder if it's true…" Kreatcher mumbled as he shuffled around the kitchen.

"OUT!" Sirius yelled as Cassie flew past him and pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Oh dear. Are you alright?" She turned to Ginny and hugged her to, trying to comfort the young girl.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been hurt…"

"Ask Harry," said Fred. "Yeah, I want to hear this myself," George said after his brother.

"I…I had a…a vision I guess…" Harry continued his story, changing the part about when he was the snake. Cassie pulled him in for another hug and started to pull out chairs for them all to sit.

"Is Mum here?" Fred asked, sitting in one of the chairs.

"I doubt she knows. The most important thing was to get you all away from there before Umbridge could interfere."

"We need to get to St. Mungo's. Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or something?" Ginny asked urgently.

"You can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's. How's it going to look if you know he was attacked before your Mum?"

"What does that even matter?"

"Because we do not need to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having dreams of things happening a thousand miles away." Cassie said earnestly. "Listen, your father is going to be fine…"

"Look, your dad's been hurt on duty for the Order. You don't know how it is. There are things worth dying for!" Sirius said angrily, interrupting Cassie. His face becoming flushed with anger.

"That's easy for you to say. You're here, sittin on your arse. You're not risking your neck!" Fred yelled back.

Sirius's face drained of color and Cassie's breath caught in her throat. He took a deep breathe and began again. "I know it's hard. But we have to act like we don't know anything. We need to stay put at least until we hear from your mother, okay?"

The twins sat in chairs next to Ginny while Cassie summoned butterbeers from the cabinet and they all had a drink to pass the time. A short time later Fawkes arrived with a letter from Molly.

"_Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum."_

"See, now we'll just stay here…" The children, Cassie and Sirius stared at the walls for the next few hours. Cassie paced for a little while then sat back down, studying Sirius and Harry.

Mrs. Weasley arrived at the house around ten after five that morning. "He's going to be fine. We can see him later. Bill's sitting with him now." She hugged each of her children in turn.

Cassie smiled at Sirius, squeezing his hand. "Let's get breakfast started," she whispered softly to him. She started pulling out pots and pans and Sirius pulled the eggs, bread and meat.

Molly pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Oh what would have happened if you hadn't seen him! They might not have found him for hours! Dumbledore has had plenty of time to think up a cover story for why he was there…" she let go of Harry and turned to Sirius. "Thank you for keeping watch over my children last night." She smiled, putting aside their arguments.

"It was no trouble. You're welcome to stay as long as you want." Sirius said and Cassie smiled at this simple truce.

"Thank you Sirius. It will be nice to be closer to the hospital." She quickly began helping fix breakfast and Cassie stepped back, letting her take over.

"Erm, Sirius…can I speak with you for a moment? Please?" Harry stood behind them, looking shockingly like a small boy.

"Sure Harry…" Sirius followed Harry into the pantry. Without stopping, he hastily told Sirius the truth of what happened in his vision, including the part about Harry being the snake that attached Arthur.

Harry finished his story and starred at Sirius. The older man looked at him gravely, "did you tell this to Dumbledore?"

"Yes. But he didn't tell me what it all meant…"

"Well I'm sure if it's important he would have told you more. It shouldn't be anything to worry about." Sirius said slowly. "Don't worry. You just need to get some sleep. After breakfast, go up and take a nap. Just stop worrying about it." Sirius led him out of the pantry and they sat down to eat a lovely breakfast.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sirius sat on the couch with Cassie later that afternoon. The Weasley family and Harry had gone to visit Arthur in the hospital and Cassie elected to stay behind with Sirius.

"What did Harry tell you? When he dragged you into the pantry?" She asked cautiously.

Sirius sighed, meeting her eyes. "I don't know if I can tell you. He told me the truth about his vision. He left out a few parts when he told the group." He trailed off.

Cassie stared into his eyes, the sadness evident in his dark grey ones. "I just wish I could do something…"

"I know love." Cassie snuggled close, her head resting on his shoulder. After a few quiet seconds, she jumped.

"Cass, are you okay?" Sirius turned to face her, concern etched on his face. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

She rubbed her stomach. "Everything's…great. I think I just felt the baby kick!" Her small smiled turned into a grin. "YES! There she goes again! Here." She took his hand and rested it on her stomach and looked up at him.

Sirius grinned and kissed her cheek. "Wow Cass. It's really happening? We're really having a baby. It's really there!"

* * *

AN: I checked and between 4 and 6 months is when a woman is supposed to start feeling the baby move. Cassie's about 5ths along right now so I have checked my info. :-D

Also...I'm sorry to those to read the prequel to the series (In the Beginning)...I've been slacking on my updates. I promise to have one soon!


	19. Christmastime is Here

**Chapter 19: Christmastime is Here**

The Weasleys had returned from their visit to St. Mungo's and before Cassie could greet him, Harry ran up the stairs and into his room. She looked at Molly, trying to get an explanation, but Molly just shrugged her shoulders.

"He didn't look like he slept earlier. I told him to get a few hours in before dinner."

"Oh, alright," Cassie responded. "Is Arthur alright?"

"Oh yes. He'll be fine. They just need to find an antidote for the snake venom and he can come home." Molly smiled. "I'm going down to start dinner. Could you keep and eye on the children please? Fred and George have been sneaking off with poisonous objects again."

Cassie smiled. "Of course." Molly nodded and walked down the dreary steps to the kitchen.

Cassie climbed the stairs and stopped at the door to Harry's room. She knocked quietly, straining her ears to see if he was moving around. "Harry? Are you awake," she called softly but there was no answer.

She turned and walked back down the staircase, running head on into Fred and George as they hurried up. "What do you guys have now?"

"Uh," the twins both started, glancing at the other, trying to figure out whether or not to tell her the forbidden objects they held.

"It's okay; I won't tell your mother." Cassie laughed. "Believe me, being around James and Sirius, I learned when to talk and when to keep my mouth shut."

The twins grinned sheepishly. "Well, we found these in the drawing room." They each held out their hands revealing tiny objects that resembled pebbles. "We're going to see if we can use them for our…projects."

Cassie nodded and the boys continued up the staircase. "Those two would have given James and Sirius a run for their money back in the day. Always getting in to trouble," she said to herself as she continued back down the stairs.

Two hours later, Molly called the children, Cassie, and Sirius down for dinner but Harry didn't join them.

"He must be exhausted the poor dear," Molly said as Cassie helped her set the dishes on the table.

"Yes, that must be it…" she trailed off. "I'll check on him later."

"So I'm going to see if Mundungus can get us a Christmas tree. And we can decorate the house. The chandeliers could use some cheering up," Sirius said once everyone had sat down at the table.

"Oh Sirius that's a wonderful idea," exclaimed Cassie. "We could all use some holiday cheer."

"That would be wonderful Sirius," said Molly as the rest of the family joined them in the kitchen.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next morning, Cassie knocked lightly on Harry's door. "Harry? Are you awake yet?" Again, she was greeted with silence. "Breakfast is being served if you're hungry," she said quietly, but nothing. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked back to the bedroom she shared with Sirius to shower and get ready for the day.

When she emerged, she heard Sirius singing loudly from downstairs. She laughed as she heard "Jingle Bells" being sung at the top of his lungs, incredibly off pitch.

Walking down stairs, she grinned as she saw the Weasley children hanging garland, streamers and lights from chandeliers and in doorways. She stood in the doorway, smiling at the sight.

Sirius walked up to her, his face shining with happiness. Cassie realized she hadn't seen him this happy in a long while, since before that fateful Halloween in 1981. "Hey Rina," he whispered softly, "look up."

Cassie raised her bright blue eyes and saw the familiar green and white mistletoe hanging above her head.

"Can't break tradition, can we?" He leaned in and kissed her softly, reveling in the softness of her lips.

Cassie grinned when they separated. "You always were one to keep up with tradition."

"Only with you my dear. Only with you."

The inhabitants of Grimmauld Place spent the day cleaning and hanging decorations all around the house; they hung garland and lights from chandeliers, wrapped garland around the railings on the stairways, decorated an immense Christmas tree Mundungus managed to find, and even placed red hats on the heads of the decapitated house elves that hung on the wall.

Just as everyone was settling down after dinner (without Harry mind you), the doorbell rang and Mrs. Black's shouts and screams were heard throughout the house. Sirius jumped to stun the portrait while Cassie ran to answer the door.

"Why hello Hermione," she exclaimed upon opening the door. "Brr! It is cold outside! Come on in and warm up. What brings you here?" Cassie stepped aside and let the young girl in. She took her scarf and jacket, placing them on the hooks by the door.

"Well, I decided that skiing wasn't really my thing and told my parents I was staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. Is Harry around," Hermione asked, looking around the entryway.

"Well, he's been in his room since they got back from the hospital yesterday. Ron and Ginny are in the kitchen cleaning up. You all can try to get Harry out of his room once their finished." Cassie and Hermione walked back down the stairs with Sirius following behind them.

"Hermione! What are you doing here," Ginny and Ron exclaimed when Hermione had entered the kitchen.

"I've come for Christmas. Now, shall we go see Harry?" The trio walked up the stairs with a tray of sandwiches Cassie had quickly made, leaving Cassie and Sirius alone in the kitchen. Molly had already retired to her room and Kreature was no where to be found. Cassie placed her hand on her still growing stomach.

"What's the matter? Is some thing wrong with the baby?" Sirius' face was etched with concern.

"No, nothing's the matter. I was just thinking is all. Don't worry." Cassie smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" Sirius leaned down, looking directly into her eyes.

"Yes." She sat down in a chair at the table. "I have an appointment with my Healer the day after Christmas, for my five month check-up." She paused. "They can do a spell to check the sex of the baby if we want."

"Is that what you want?" Sirius sat next to her at the table.

"I don't know. I think I like the idea of being surprised."

"I agree. I like being surprised."

During the next few days, Sirius was alive with a merry attitude. His cheerfulness caused the rest of the inhabitants of Grimmauld place to animate and come alive. They all went around cheerfully, singing carols at the top of their lungs and grinning when the caught sight of the Christmas lights and garland.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sirius awoke Christmas morning and stared at a sleeping Cassie. "I don't know what to do Cass." He brushed a lock of hair from her cheek as she shifted position. "I just can't stay here anymore. This place is driving me absolutely crazy." He kissed her cheek lightly then slid quietly out of the bed.

Throwing on some pajama bottoms and a tee shirt, he slipped from the room and walked down to the kitchen. He smiled as he started to prepare Christmas breakfast for Cassie. He scrambled the eggs, fried the bacon and toasted the bread.

Conjuring a tray with his wand, he carefully placed the food on it, along with a couple of pumpkin juice and a rose. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to the bedroom he shared with his wife.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered as he sat on the bed with the tray.

Cassie sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Oh Sirius!"

Sirius put the tray over her and grinned. "Merry Christmas." He leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. "It's the first Christmas we've spent together in a very long time and I wanted to make it good."

"Oh thank you," she whispered. "This will be the first of many."

She ate her delicious breakfast and put the tray aside. When she looked back, Sirius had placed a small, wrapped present in her lap. "Oh Sirius, you shouldn't have. I didn't think we were giving gifts this year."

"I know, but I wanted to get you something. Open it." He smiled and his face looked years younger.

She grinned and turned towards her bedside table, pulling a gift from the drawer. "Not until you open yours."

"How about we open them together," Sirius compromised and Cassie nodded.

Slowly unwrapping the brightly colored paper, Cassie found a photo album. She opened the cover and felt her eyes well with tears. Inside were pictures cataloging the years from her first year at Hogwarts through the present. There were pictures of James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Catherine, Peter, Harry, the Weasleys and Cassie.

"Oh thank you," she whispered. "It's perfect."

Sirius smiled as he began opening his present, but his smiled quickly faded once he opened the box. He pulled out a picture frame and looked up at Cassie. "Where did you find this?"

"It was in your room at my parent's house. I thought you might like it back." She blushed.

"I did. Thank you." He continued to look down at the frame. Had he not been in prison for so many years, he might have shed tears; however, it seemed that he was almost incapable of doing such a thing.

Cassie smiled. "Merry Christmas love. Come on, let's go down and see what everyone got for Christmas."

She threw on her dressing gown and took Sirius' hand, leading him down the stairs. When they reached the second floor landing, they heard sobs and screams coming from the kitchen. "What on Earth," Cassie asked rhetorically and she left Sirius on the landing and hurried to the kitchen.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Cassie hurried to the sobbing woman seated at the table.

"P…Percy sent back his jumper! No note! No asking how his father was! Nothing!"

Cassie sat down next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't worry Molly; I'm sure he'll come around."

Molly continued to sob as Cassie stood to help fix Christmas lunch for the house. Soon, the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place entered the kitchen for lunch.

"Thanks for the books Aunt Cassie," Harry said when he walked through the door.

"I thought you might like them," she responded. Cassie had given him several of James' old books on Dark Arts and proper defense. It paralleled Sirius and Remus' gift of the set of books on _Practical Defensive Magic and It's Use Against the Dark Arts._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After having their lunch, the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione took a car to St. Mungo's to visit Mr. Weasley, escorted by Mad-Eye and Remus. Cassie and Sirius were left alone in the large house.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Sirius asked as they sat in silence in their bedroom.

"Lily Anna," Cassie said simply, looking down at her hands.

Sirius nodded and smiled sadly. "After Lily and your mother. What about boy's names?"

"James Sirius," she responded.

Sirius stared. "Are you sure?"

Cassie nodded. "Very much so. I think that if it's a boy he needs to have two nice, strong names. Have you thought of any?"

"No. But I like your choices."

"I still think it's going to be a girl," Cassie said softly as she laid her head down on her pillow. "But I wouldn't mind if it's a boy."

"Well good. Because I think I need a son. Someone to play Quidditch with during the summer. That and we need another Junior Marauder. Harry's good, but too much like Lily."

"Sirius," Cassie exclaimed, sitting up on the bed. "We do not need any more people around like you. One is plenty."

He grinned and lay down, pulling her into his chest. Cassie relaxed, laying her head on his chest. "I love you Sirius," she whispered, kissing the fabric of his shirt.

"I love you too Rina. I love you too."

* * *

**AN: I'm BACK!! Well I hope you enjoyed this longish chapter. I've gotten back into writing this story and I hope I still have readers out there. I apologize profusely for the EXTREMELY long time since the last update. I'm already working on the next chapter, so I hope to have it up this week if not next weekend. **

**So please pop me a review if you're still reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	20. A Friendly Return

**Chapter 20: A Friendly Return and an Unwanted Departure**

A few days had past since Christmas, and the students had only two more days left of their Winter Holidays before returning to school. Cassie was in her bedroom waiting for the meeting to start when the doorbell rang. She contemplated getting up, but figured someone was downstairs, they would answer the door. It was getting more and more difficult for her to get up quickly due to her ever growing stomach. Mrs. Black's screams could be heard up three flights of stairs and through a closed door.

"HALF-BREEDS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! WHAT WOULD MY FATHER SAY! CRIMINALS!"

Cassie chuckled softly to herself. "Oh I wish we could get that portrait down. She has got to be the most awful woman in history," she said aloud to no one. After a few moments of silence, someone knocked on her door and Cassie rose to answer it. "Hi Moony. Who was at the door?"

He smiled. "That's why I came up. There's someone here I think you might want to see."

Puzzled, Cassie grabbed her sweater off the chair and followed her friend down the steps to the main hall. "Who would be here that I know," she asked him softly.

"Come on, she's in the kitchen. We figured that'd be better than whispering in the main hall."

"She?" Cassie asked, still confused on who could be visiting, especially if it was someone she knew.

They descended the remaining steps and arrived in the kitchen. There was one new person in the room and she was sitting at the table in front of Sirius. The woman had a shawl covering her dark hair, and her back was to the door.

When Remus and Cassie entered the room, Sirius smiled. "I see Moony told you about our visitor."

Cassie nodded. The guest turned around so that she was now facing the doorway where Cassie and Remus stood. "Hullo Cassie," the woman said softly.

"C…Catherine," Cassie asked, her jaw open and her eyes wide. Catherine nodded and Cassie continued to stare. "What are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore contacted me last week, asked if I'd be interested in workin' with a group that was fightin' against You-Know-Who." She paused. "They got Mark." Catherine looked down at her hands, avoiding everyone's eyes. Mark was Catherine's older brother.

"Oh Catherine! I'm so sorry!" Cassie hurried over to sit next to her at the table. "I had no idea! I didn't even know Mark was in the Order." Cassie looked up at Sirius. "Did you know?"

"I knew someone named Mark got…" he paused, changing his sentence. "I didn't recognize the last name. I only met Catherine a couple times, remember? I didn't even know her last name."

Catherine nodded, still looking at her hands. "Where are you staying," Cassie asked.

"I have a flat just outside London. I've been there for a few years now. I didn't know where you were living; otherwise I'd have tried to contact you."

"I've been in Surrey. I tried to stay close to Harry, even though I couldn't see him."

"Are you able to see him now," asked Catherine. She finally looked up and made eye contact with her old friend.

"Yes. He's here actually. Came for the holidays. Did Dumbledore explain the situation? Why were here," she paused. "And about Sirius?"

Catherine nodded again. "So you got married?" She gestured to Cassie's growing stomach. "Amongst other things," Catherine said as she smiled.

Cassie placed a hand on her stomach. "Yes. Due at the end of May actually. It was a spur of the moment thing," she said smiling. "I'm sorry we lost touch. I lost touch with everyone after Graduation."

"I wasn't a great friend either. We all separated. I don't even talk to Adam or Diana anymore."

"Are you staying for the meeting," asked Cassie.

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore wants to introduce me to the rest of the Order."

"Well, you know Sirius, Remus, me," she paused. "Snape." Cassie made a face at the name.

"Wasn't he a Death Eater," Catherine asked confused.

Cassie nodded. "Dumbledore says he's reformed." She finished her sentence and Sirius snorted. "As you can tell, no one actually believes that, but Dumbledore has his reasons."

Soon, Bill Weasley filed in with Hestia Jones and Snape closely behind. Dumbledore arrived shortly later with the rest of the Order and introduced Catherine to the group.

"As I'm sure you have noticed," he began. "We have a new face joining us this evening. This is Catherine Johnson. She knew Mrs. Black at school and many of you might have known her brother Mark." Several members nodded, recognizing the name and recalling the horrific murder of their fellow member.

The meeting progressed without much cause for excitement. Snape said what he needed to say; Hestia and Remus briefed the group on their previous night of watch duty. Dumbledore dismissed the meeting shortly after and Molly hurried forward to begin cooking dinner.

Cassie walked Catherine to the door so that she could say good bye. "It was good to see you. I wish it was under better circumstances though."

Catherine nodded and they stood in silence for a few seconds. "Well, until the next meeting," Cassie said smiling. They hugged awkwardly and Catherine left, leaving Cassie to stare at the front door.

"Are you okay," asked a whispered voice from behind her.

She turned around and smiled at Sirius. "Yes. It was nice seeing her. I don't think I've seen her since the year after we graduated."

"She's the one I met in Hogsmeade that…" he paused. "That Halloween, right?"

Cassie nodded. "She used to be my best friend. She was the only one who wasn't scared to talk to me after James died. Everyone else was too uncomfortable to talk to me."

Sirius placed his arm around her. "Come on, Molly should have dinner ready soon," he said and he led her down to the kitchen.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The final day of the holidays arrived and the children were procrastinating packing up their belongings. Harry and Ron were playing chess in their bedroom and Hermione, Ginny and Crookshanks were watching. No one from the Order was home save Molly in the pantry, Cassie reading in the living room and Sirius going over paperwork in the kitchen.

Cassie jumped as the doorbell ran and Mrs. Black began screaming. "Bloody hell," she exclaimed as she stood to answer the door. "Stupefy," she said, pointing her wand at the rude and obnoxious portrait. She pulled open the door revealing a sallow, greasy haired man.

"What took so long," the Potions Master asked sourly as he entered the house.

"It's so pleasant to see you as well Severus. What business do you have here today?" Cassie's voice was dripping with politeness, usually a sign of annoyance.

"I am on orders from Dumbledore to speak with Harry, alone," he added.

"Fine. I'll have Molly get him. I'll send him down to the kitchen."

A few minutes later, Harry emerged from upstairs. "Why does Snape need to see me," he asked when he saw his aunt standing at the top of the steps to the kitchen.

"Professor Snape. I don't know Harry. He didn't say. But Sirius is down there, he won't let Snape talk to you alone."

Harry nodded and descended the stairs. Cassie watched him, then retuned to her book, waiting to hear what was so important.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie smiled as Molly and Arthur quietly opened the door and stepped into the living room. "Hullo," Molly said after scanning the room silently. "Arthur's been cured." She smiled up at her husband.

"That's wonderful! I'm sure everyone would be so excited to hear that!"

"Where is everyone," Arthur asked.

"Ron, Hermione and Ginny are upstairs and Harry and Sirius are down in the kitchen with Severus. Severus needed to talk with Harry about something on Dumbledore's orders." Hermione, Ron and Ginny clamored down the steps to see Mr. Weasley. When the reached the bottom, the group heard shouting from the kitchen and ran down to see what was going on.

They entered the kitchen to find Sirius and Snape holding their wands to each other's throats and Harry screaming at him to stop. "Merlin's beard! What's going on in here," asked Arthur after getting over the shock of witnessing the scene.

"Sirius," Cassie said quietly, trying to decide how to react.

Snape lowered his wand and swiftly walked to the stairs. "Six o'clock Monday evening, Potter," he said and then walked quickly up the stairs, his cloak billowing behind.

"So Arthur, you're cured. That's great!" Sirius said, sitting down at the table.

Cassie sat next to him, taking his hand in hers. He was breathing heavily, as if he had run a marathon. "Are you okay," she whispered, but he waved her question away.

Sirius tried hard to make that night's dinner a pleasant one, but it was easy to see he was forcing himself to be cheerful. Cassie watched as Sirius slipped back into his sullen mood when not forcing himself to laugh at Fred and George's jokes. She knew Harry noticed as he kept slipping looks over at his godfather.

"It'll be okay Harry," Cassie said to him before he hurried up the stairs to his bedroom. "Sirius will be fine. He won't take anything Severus said personally."

"But you weren't there," Harry argued.

"It doesn't matter. I'll make sure he's fine."

"But you can only do so much," he continued. _She just doesn't understand! She didn't see his face!_ "You didn't see Sirius' face! Snape called him a coward!"

Cassie's face paled. "Did he," she whispered. Shaking her head, she forced a smile. "I'll keep him safe. You need to concentrate on you O.W.L.s. Let me take care of Sirius."

Harry didn't believe her, but he still accepted a hug and then walked up to his room to talk with Ron and Hermione about what had happened in the kitchen.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Aunt Cassie, do I really have to go back," Harry asked as he put on his jacket. The students were returning to Hogwarts for the start of the Spring Term.

"Harry, I thought you loved Hogwarts?" Cassie smiled at him.

"I did," he mumbled. "I… I hate Umbridge," he said. _I can't tell her about my bad feeling. They'll all think I'm nutters._

Cassie leaned down slightly, meeting her nephew in the eyes. "What's really the problem," she asked softly.

Harry sighed. "I just… I have a bad feeling. I don't like the idea of leaving right now." He looked down at the ground, avoiding meeting his aunt's eyes. "After the issue with Snape yesterday…"

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry about me and definitely don't worry about Sirius. I'll try to keep him in line." Cassie stood up and hugged Harry closely. "Take care. Don't let Severus get to you. If you need help, let me know. I know Umbridge is reading the mail, but you can send a coded letter." She smiled again. "Sirius wants to say good bye."

Cassie walked away and let Sirius take her place. She heard bits of their conversation as she stood close to Remus. "A way of… don't open… doubt Molly… all right?" Cassie shot Sirius a warning look and then shook her head.

"Take care of him Moony," she hugged her friend tightly.

"I shall. Watch Sirius. He's bound to get in one of his moods again once Harry's left. We'll be back soon." Remus turned and pulled his jacket on. Holding the door open, the Weasley children, Hermione, Harry and Tonks (disguised as an old witch) walked out the door single file.

Cassie turned to talk to Sirius, but he had already retreated to the upstairs. She made to follow him, but decided against it, he was most likely in a sullen mood and Cassie didn't want to provoke him into anything worse.

Instead, she turned to Molly. "How long are you and Arthur staying here? I'm sure you'd much rather get back to your own house."

"Later today if we can manage." The older woman looked carefully at Cassie. "Will you be okay alone here with him?" She gestured up the stairs with her head, concern evident on her face.

Cassie nodded. "He's not so bad, really. I know I can't even imagine being trapped in a place I hate. I despise this place and I can leave it. And besides, Remus lives here when not on Order missions and people are always going in and out. I'll be fine. Plus, I have to start getting the baby's room ready." She smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"As long as you're sure," Molly looked hesitantly at the younger woman.

"I am. I married him after all."

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm so happy people are still around to read what I write! So that was Chapter 20. How do you feel about Catherine being back? Any comments?"  
I can't believe I have 99 reviews! Thank you so much to everyone! Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I'd have 99 reviews on a story! Thanks!! **

**Well, you know what to do! **


	21. A Happy Visit

**Chapter 21: A Happy Visit**

Two days after the students had left Grimmauld Place, Cassie sat in the music room, staring out the only clean window in the house. She had found this room on accident. She had been looking for a place to store Christmas presents and had stumbled into the music room. There was an old piano, several string instruments and a harp covered in dust and cobwebs. She managed to clear off the dust and cobwebs and clean the window. Now the room looked bright and cheery; well, as cheery as it could with the large Slytherin banners that hung from the walls.

"Cassie," called a voice from the hallway.

She stood and opened the door. "Yes Moony," she asked, standing in the doorframe. "What can I do for you?"

He thrust an edition of the _Daily Prophet_ towards her and she caught a glimpse of the cover. "What the bloody hell," Cassie exclaimed, grabbing the paper and opening it up.

She backed into the room and sat in the chair she had previously vacated. "They escaped," she whispered.

Remus nodded and sat across from her on the piano bench. "And they're blaming Sirius."

Cassie shook her head. "Merlin. Things always get worse before they get better. Maybe everything will start looking up?"

Remus nodded again. _I doubt it_, he thought, but kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't need to worry Cassie anymore than she already was.

"They're going to enhance the search for him, aren't they," Cassie asked softly.

He sighed. "Most likely. He won't be able to leave anymore, at all."

"He won't be happy about that, but it's only for a short while. It's only a matter time before they prove his innocence."

"Yes, he should be free shortly." Remus smiled at her, but knew it would be a long time before Sirius Black was able to go out in public again.

"Well, I have to get going; I have an appointment with the Healer at St. Mungo's at 2 pm." She tossed the _Daily Prophet_ onto a side table as her face fell. "I don't know what to do Moony."

"I don't either Cassie. But we'll figure something out. We always do."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Well Ms. Potter, you seem to be coming along nicely," Healer Martin smiled as she put her wand back into her pocket. "Do you have any questions? Is there anything you want to know?"

Cassie thought to herself. "No, I don't believe so. Everything is going normally, right?"

"Of course. Everything is fine. The baby is perfectly healthy, as are you. You seem to be a little stressed, but that's normal with what's going on in the world today." Healer Martin paused. "You are far enough along now; it is possible to tell the sex of the baby. Would you like to know?"

Cassie thought for a moment. "Ye…" she paused. "No. I'd like to keep it a surprise."

The healer smiled. "Have you picked out any names yet," she asked as she began packing up her medical kit.

Smiling, Cassie replied, "yes. Lily Anna and James Sirius."

The Healer stopped what she was doing. "James Sirius? That's an interesting name."

Cassie's face paled. "Yes, and I know what you're thinking. But James was my brother and I don't believe Sirius Black killed him. I would like to name my child after the greatest people in my life."

"Yes. That is a good idea. Not too many people do that these days. It's all about coming up with the most unique name. Apple I ask you. What kind of a name is that?" Turning around, the healer smiled again. "You are in perfect condition for being just over five months along. On your way out, please make sure you schedule an appointment for the seventh month. Have a wonderful day!" Healer Martin walked out the door, leaving Cassie to shake her head at herself. _Why would you tell her that name?! The baby's a girl, you know that already. Why bother even worrying about the boy name?_

Like the Healer said, Cassie scheduled her next appointment on her way out. "March 27," the receptionist said, looking down at her schedule book. "At… 2 o'clock."

"Thank you," she said as she signed the payment slip and wrote the appointment in her own planner. As she was leaving the office, she remembered why that date seemed so familiar. _James would be 36._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When Cassie arrived back at the house, she was startled to find Catherine sitting in the sitting room. "Hullo. What are you doing here?" Cassie smiled as she sat on the couch.

"I was in the area and I felt like stopping by. Is that okay? Remus Lupin let me in." Catherine looked around nervously.

Cassie smiled. "It's fine. Order members drop in and out all the time. Tonks was here yesterday, just to say hi."

Catherine looked relieved. "Oh good. I thought I was intruding or something." She leaned back in the chair, obviously more comfortable with being in the house.

"So how have you been," Cassie asked.

"I'm doing well. I work a lot and don't get to socialize much but other than that everything is wonderful. Is everything going well here? Remus said that you had an appointment with the Healer. How's the baby?"

Cassie grinned. "The baby is fine. I almost found out whether it was a boy or girl, but I decided I wanted to be surprised."

"That's a great idea. Do you two have any names picked out yet?"

"Well, we have a couple…"

Catherine leaned forward. "Well, what are they?"

"Lily Anna for a girl and James Sirius for a boy." Cassie smiled, her face glowing with excitement.

"Those are wonderful names," Catherine said, leaning back again into her chair.

The two sat silently for a few minutes, each thinking their own thoughts. Catherine gazed around the room, a bit scared by the house-elf heads hung on the wall.

"Can I ask a question? This may seem weird…" Catherine started, looking around strangely.

"What?"

"Why are there heads of house-elves on the wall?"

Cassie laughed loudly. "Apparently Sirius' aunt used to decapitate her house-elves when they got too old to carry tea trays."

"Wow. Umm, wow."

Cassie smiled and nodded. "Yeah. He has an interesting family to say the least."

"To say the very least." Catherine stopped mid-laugh. "Cassie? I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't keep in touch. I should have been there for you. I should have been around for you after we graduated. What did you do?"

Sighing, Cassie looked out the grimy window. "Nothing. I cleaned out my parent's house, I worked at the Leaky Cauldron, and I visited Sirius in Azkaban… but nothing good. Nothing worth talking about." Cassie sighed again. "It was lonely, but I had Moony. He fought hard to get me out of my little shell of sorts. He's the one that made me visit James and Lily's graves, dragged me there on the tenth anniversary."

Catherine nodded. "I'm sorry Cassie. I really am."

Cassie smiled. "I know, but we're back together now. We can try to pick up where we left off."

The two chatted for a while longer until Catherine looked at her watch and sighed. "Damn. I have to go. I have to be at work early tomorrow morning."

Cassie rose and walked her to the door. "Anytime you want to come by and chat, I'll be here. I don't get out much these days." The friends hugged and Catherine left, leaving Cassie to glance quietly up the stairs.

She walked softly up the steps and knocked softly on the door to the bedroom she shared with her husband. "Sirius? Are you awake?" He was lying on the bed, his stomach against the mattress. His hair fell over into his face, blocking it from her view.

When she got no response, she entered, shutting the door behind her. She sat on the bed and ran her hand over his back. "I love you," she whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You have to promise me you'll never leave me. I can't take care of myself and a child alone."

* * *

**AN: Yes, before you even comment: it was awful. Totally and completely boring. It sucked... but was necessary to get on to the next part. I couldn't just jump from January to April. Altho... eh who knows. So please leave a quick review, even if it's just to reiterate what I just said. Thank you!**


	22. Only Fifteen

**Chapter 22: Only Fifteen**

Cassie, Sirius and Remus spent the next two months reminiscing about past adventures. Cassie and Remus tried to keep Sirius occupied, so he wouldn't try to escape the house. It was tough, as he mentioned it every other day and he grew sullen every time either one of them left on their own. It was now the end of April and Cassie was due in another month. She only left the house when necessary, Healer appointments or when she needed to get away from Sirius' negativity.

She had received a letter from Harry that morning, it was short but it let her know he was okay. She pulled it from her pocket and began to read silently, noticing how certain parts of his handwriting were just like Lily's.

_Dear Aunt Cassie,_

_Everything is going well here. Summer term starts soon, and then we take our O.W.L.s. I have an appointment with McGonagall on Monday to discuss career advice. I don't know what I want to do. I didn't know I should have an idea already. I mean, there's one thing I want to do, but I doubt I'd be able to. You can't be an Auror and have a criminal record._

_I have to go. Snape assigned an essay on the properties of amethyst. I don't understand why, it's not like it's used often in potions. He's just enjoying giving us extra homework._

_Love,_

_Harry_

She smiled, folded the letter and placed it back in her pocket. She rested her hand on her stomach and smiled as the baby kicked. It was happening more and more now and she liked it; but, she was getting nervous. Within the next month, she would give birth to her baby and he/she would depend completely on her. _It's a terrifying thought, to have something so sweet and innocent depend completely on you_ she thought.

Feeling like she needed some tea to calm her nerves, she slowly rose from her seat on the couch and ventured down to the kitchen where Remus was working on a letter. "Good afternoon Moony," she said when she reached the bottom step.

"Oh, hullo. What are you doing down here?" He looked up from his parchment for only a moment before continuing his letter.

"I fancied a cup of tea. Did you want one?" Cassie retrieved a cup from the cabinet and turned to her friend.

"Oh, yes, if you're making some," he responded, distractedly.

Cassie turned back to the counter and began to make the tea. After a minute a voice spoke from behind her.

"Sirius," the voice asked.

Remus jumped as did Cassie. She dropped the cup and it shattered when it hit the ground. "Blood hell," she exclaimed spinning around as quick as her large stomach would let her.

"Harry," Remus said loudly. "What are you… is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I just… umm, I fancied a chat with Sirius."

Remus looked back at Cassie. "I'll call him," he said as he stood and walked out of the room. "He went up to find Kreacher."

"Hullo Harry. Is that all you really wanted," she asked softly.

"Uh, yeah. That's it." Harry resumed staring at the chair legs while Cassie repaired the shattered cup and returned it to its place on the counter.

A few minutes later, Remus returned with Sirius following closely behind. The two men knelt on the floor. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Do you need help?"

"No. Nothing like that," Harry said, looking down at the ground. "I wanted to… to talk about my dad."

Cassie turned and looked down at the fireplace. _James_ she asked herself quietly. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then up at Cassie, surprise evident on all three faces.

Harry didn't waste time; he immediately began telling his story about what he saw in Snape's Pensieve. Cassie made her way to the fireplace and sat in a chair nearby so she could listen and give input if necessary.

Upon Harry finishing, Remus spoke softly. "I wouldn't judge James on what you saw. He was only fifteen…"

"But I'm fifteen," Harry exclaimed. "I'm fifteen now!"

"Look Harry. James and Snape hated each other, from the very first moment they laid eyes on the other. I think James was everything Snape wanted to be. He was popular, a good student, brilliant at Quidditch. Snape was so far into the Dark Arts he couldn't see straight." Sirius responded, trying to calm his godson.

"And whatever James may have appeared to you," Cassie started. "He always hated the Dark Arts."

"But he attacked Snape for no reason! Just because, well, because you were bored."

"I'm not proud of it," Sirius said quickly.

"He kept messing with his hair!"

The three adults laughed. "I forgot he used to do that," Sirius said reminiscently.

"Did he play with a Snitch," Remus asked excitedly.

"Well, yeah, he was," Harry looked confused. "Well, I thought he was an idiot."

Cassie laughed. "Of course he was."

"We all were idiots!" Sirius exclaimed. "Well, not Moony so much."

"No, I was too. Did I ever say leave Snape alone? Did I ever tell you that you were out of order? That I thought you should stop?" Remus shook his head.

"Well, you made us feel ashamed sometimes." Sirius' face looked ashamed at that moment, as though he were reliving some of the moments in his mind.

"Well, he kept looking at the girls by the lake, like he was hoping they were watching." Harry said, looking determined to say everything that was on his mind.

"He couldn't help show off when Lily was around," Cassie said laughingly. "He always was an idiot around her."

"She hated him. Why'd she marry him?" Harry looked confused.

"She didn't hate him. They started going out in seventh year," Remus said.

"Yeah, after his head deflated a bit," Sirius said.

"And stopped hexing people for the fun of it," Remus finished.

"Even Snape," Harry asked.

"Well, Snape was always a special case. He never missed a moment to hex us, so we always returned the favor."

"My mum didn't care?"

"Well, James never took Snape on dates and hexed him in front of her." Harry didn't look convinced so Sirius continued. "Look, your father was the best friend I ever had. He was a great person. Everyone is a bit of an idiot at fifteen; he grew out of it."

"Yeah Harry. James grew up quiet a bit. Especially…" Cassie paused. "Especially with everything that was going on with Voldemort.

Harry nodded. "I just never thought I'd feel sorry for Snape."

"About that. How did he react to what you saw?" Remus asked, his brows furrowing.

"He said he wouldn't teach me Occlumency again. Not that I mind."

"He WHAT?!" Sirius exclaimed as Harry jumped.

"Is that true," Remus asked. "You don't have lessons anymore?"

"Yes. But its okay," Harry started. "I have better things to do…"

"I'm coming over there… I'll have a work with Snivellus," Sirius said moving to stand up.

"NO," Cassie said loudly, standing as quickly as her stomach would let her.

"If anyone will have a talk with him, it's going to be me." Remus said, pulling Sirius back down to the floor. "But Harry, go back and apologize to Snape. When Dumbledore hears…"

"I can't do that! He'd kill me! You didn't see him when he pulled me out of the Pensieve!"

"There is nothing more important than you learning Occlumency! Nothing, do you understand," Remus asked.

"Fine, fine. I'll try to say something…" He paused, as if listening for something. "Is that Kreacher coming down the stairs?"

"No," Sirius said. "Must be someone on your end."

Harry visibly jumped. "I have to go!" He exclaimed and his head disappeared from the fireplace.

Cassie stared at the spot where his head had just been. "I hope he's okay," she said softly.

"I'm sure he is. I wonder what fireplace he was talking out of? I thought Umbridge was policing all the fireplaces so no one could floo anywhere." Remus looked around. "I should probably go over and see Severus, before he does something rash." He rose from his crouching position and gathered up his parchment and quill. Walking swiftly out of the room, he left Sirius and Cassie alone.

"Do you remember that," Sirius asked suddenly. His voice was low and quiet. He rose from his squat and sat in the chair across from her.

"Remember what?"

"That day," was all he said.

Cassie still looked confused. "That day Harry was talking about? After your O.W.L.s," Cassie asked and Sirius nodded. "What about it?" Cassie struggled to remember what else had happened that day. "I remember coming out of Transfiguration class and running into you and Peter. But I don't remember… oh." She paused, her mind finally coming on to what he was referring too. "Why on Earth would you hex me? There was no reason for it! I was just walking out of class with Alina and Catherine."

Sirius blushed, a small smile playing on his lips. "I liked you." He laughed. "You know how boys are… they tease the girls they like."

"That's not an excuse! You were fifteen, not six!" Cassie exclaimed, her own laughter getting the best of her. The two sat laughing until Remus returned and stared at them with a confused look; they didn't bother to mention why they were laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

**AN: Well aren't you all lucky! Two chapters in one week! So this one is a little bit better than the last. The next chapter is the beginning of the end. There's still a few chapters left, but it will be moving towards the end. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review on the way out!**


	23. Those We Love Never Really Leave

**Chapter 23:**** Those We Love Never Really Leave**

* * *

AN: Before you even start reading, I'd like to apologize for the delay in an update. This chapter was tough to write. Please don't hate me.

* * *

"Cassie," Sirius asked coming quietly into the bedroom.

Cassie was lying on the bed, a book resting against her large stomach. She looked up at her husband. His face was solemn. "What's wrong," she asked, sitting upright.

Sirius sighed as he shut the door, eliminating all light from the room, save a small sliver from the window and the candles burning on the bedside table. "Could you put your book down please?"

"Sirius," she said softly, placing her marker in the book and closing it on her lap. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Harry? Is Moony okay?" Her mind raced with possibilities. _What could have happened?! Who was on duty last night…?_

He shook his head. "No, both of them are fine." He took a deep breath, trying to decide on the best way to tell her what happened.

"Then what's wrong," her voice sounded relieved, but tense. She sat up straighter on the bed, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. "What happened," she whispered.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair, trying to decide on the best way to break the awful news. "Mad-eye went to go," he paused and took another breath. "Mad-eye went to pick up Catherine this morning."

"Well, of course. She was on duty with him tonight, wasn't she?" Cassie couldn't understand why this was important. Mad-eye always picked up Catherine when they were on duty together; it wasn't anything worth reminding her.

"When he got there…" he stopped, hoping she could figure out the rest without him tell her.

"What?" She asked, still not comprehending. Cassie stared at him, trying to figure out why it was taking him so long to finish his thought.

Sirius sighed. "Cassie, the Dark Mark was over her flat. Mad-eye…" he stopped again when he saw the look in her eyes, recognition.

Cassie's hands flew to her mouth as a sob choked out. "No," she whispered. "Not Catherine." She sobbed and Sirius moved quickly to comfort her.

He pulled her head into his chest, holding her close, running his hands through her hair and down her back. Cassie sobbed, the tears falling to her shirt and forming large wet stains.

"How…" she sobbed. "How many more people…" her voice choked again. Cassie struggled to control her sobbing by taking deep breathes. "How many more people are going to die? How many more friends am I going to lose?"

Sirius shrugged, unable to answer. He kissed the top of her head softly, holding her close. Stroking her hair, he let her sob into his chest; he let her break down for what had to be one of the only times in her life.

"I… I can't believe she's gone! What would he want with her?" Cassie again struggled to control her breathing. She took deep breaths as she sat up straight, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Just when we were beginning to get close again. She was supposed to come over tomorrow and we were going to…" she trailed off.

"Shh," Sirius whispered. He tried to hug her again, but she shrugged him away.

"I think I just need to be alone right now," she whispered, turning away.

Sirius nodded and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. Moony should be here later too." He slowly climbed off the bed and moved towards the door, leaving her to curl up in a ball against her pillow.

Cassie heard the door shut softly as she stared at the grey walls. She just needed to be alone. _Why Catherine? Why did he have to kill her?_ _She didn't even want to be in the bloody Order!_ _All she wanted was revenge for Mark…_

The tears welled in her eyes again as Cassie continued staring at the walls. She noticed the chips and peels in the wallpaper. She never noticed as her eyes closed and she drifted into a dream-filled sleep.

_FLASHBACK_

_Cassie Potter sat alone in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express reading the magazine her mum had bought her at the station. Her older brother was off with his friends and she was left on her own. James had said that the only way for her to make friends was to jump out and meet people, but Cassie was terrified. She didn't know anyone outside of her brother and his friends._

_As she sat pondering her dilemma, a young girl opened the compartment door. "Hi. Is it alright if I sit here? There aren't any other open compartments."_

_Looking up from the magazine, Cassie smiled. "Sure. I'm just in here alone."_

_The girl smiled as she walked in and shut the door behind her. She sat down in the seat across from Cassie. "I'm Catherine. Catherine Johnson. My older brother Mark is in his third year and in Gryffindor. He wouldn't let me sit with him and his friends."_

_Cassie grinned. "I'm Cassiopeia Potter, but everyone just calls me Cassie. My brother's in his fourth year in Gryffindor. He wouldn't let me sit with him either. My mum tried to make him, but he ditched me on as we walked on the train." _

_Catherine looked more comfortable now that she had someone to talk to. Her face brightened and she smiled easier. "Cassiopeia? Are you parents Astronomers?"_

_Cassie laughed. "No, it was my mum's favourite aunt's name. She didn't really know what else to name me, I wasn't a planned baby…neither was James for that matter."_

"_Well that makes sense. I wish I was named after someone, mum just liked the name Catherine." Cassie nodded and the two sat in silence; Cassie read her magazine and Catherine watched out the window. "Do you know what house you want to be in? I'd like to be in Ravenclaw if I have a choice."_

"_I'd like to be in Gryffindor with my brother, but I'd rather be in Ravenclaw than say Slytherin. The whole lot of them are just nutters." Cassie smiled at her new friend. _

"_Do…do you want to be friends? I don't really know anyone here, other than Mark and his friends."_

_Cassie smiled. "I'd love to."_

_CHANGE FLASHBACK_

"_Can you believe we graduated," Catherine asked as they walked up the steps to their dormitory for the last time. _

"_No, not at all. It feels like we just got here on the train for the first time. I…" she paused. "I just wish James and Lily were here. It didn't seem right without them." Cassie stopped at the window in their dorm and looked out across to the lake. _

_Catherine nodded, not knowing exactly what to say at the moment. "I'm sure they saw from Heaven. James wouldn't miss it unless he absolutely had to."_

"_I miss him Catherine. I… I don't know what I'm going to do without him and Lily around. He's always been there," Cassie said, her voice quivering. _

_Catherine walked over and hugged her best friend. "Even though we're done with school, I'll always be there. Anytime you need me, just floo me. You know my address."_

_Cassie nodded and wiped away the tear that had run down her cheek. "Thanks Catherine. I knew there was a reason I let you sit in my compartment that first train ride." _

_The two friends laughed as they grabbed their trunks. Shrinking them down to the size of a Knut, they picked the trunk up and placed them in their pockets. They walked down the steps for the final time, each was thinking of their own memories from Hogwarts. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Cassie woke up from her short nap feeling slightly better than she had when she fell asleep. She sat up and wiped her eyes, clearing them of the sleepiness and tears that had accrued. "I'm sorry Catherine," she whispered. "You'll always be in my heart."

Thinking back to her seventh year, Cassie remembered what Moony had told her after James and Lily's funerals. _"The people we love never really leave, as long as we remember them._"Cassie would always remember James, Lily and Catherine, along with the other friends how had lost their lives due to the war.

* * *

**AN: I apologize. I know I'm going to get flames for this, but that's fine. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks!  
**


	24. A New Arrival

**Chapter 24:**** A New Arrival**

It was impossible not to track the slow passage of time. Due to Cassie's unexplainable pregnancy (well, at least to the outside world), she was unable to leave Grimmauld Place after the Easter holidays. Sirius wasn't much company as he had slipped back into his depression and Remus was on frequent trips for the Order. The only highlights of their mundane existence were the visits from Order members and the letters from Harry describing his frustration with studying for O.W.L.s.

Sirius and Cassie received one such letter from Harry the previous week telling them of his difficulties with the exams. Cassie understood his frustrations, remembering her own difficulties studying for the exams. But her issues were due more to her worries about her brother and family.

"Cassie," a voice called from the hallway. "Where are you?"

"In here Moony," she responded, sitting up a bit straighter in her bed.

The door opened and Remus Lupin stepped into the room. "How are you doing? Do you need anything?"

Cassie shook her head. "I'm fine thank you." She paused. "You know, Sirius is the one who should be checking in on me seeing as he is my husband."

Remus nodded. "But you know…" he trailed off. He sat on the bed, his hands folded in his lap. "I'm worried about him Cassie. He's even worse off than he was before. It's not healthy."

Cassie sighed. "Well Moony, what do you want me to do? It's not like I can do anything. I can barely leave the bed I've gotten so huge. He won't even come in here unless it's to sleep and by that time, I'm out cold."

"I know Cassie." He stared out the dusty, grimy window. "I just wish there was something we could do."

"Well, maybe when this baby gets here, he'll be more cheerful." Cassie shifted her legs and stood shakily. "Would you help me down the stairs, I'd like to go downstairs for a little while."

He smiled. "Of course." He reached out his hand and she took it, letting him guide her through the door and down the two flights of stairs.

Upon reaching the bottom, she grinned. "I'll be able to stop bothering you once this baby comes out."

"Don't even dream of it. You'll need someone to help raise him or her. Merlin knows if Sirius is mature enough to take care of a baby." They laughed, imagining Sirius taking care of an infant.

Cassie moved to the cupboard and pulled out a teacup and spoon. She moved to begin the calming task of making tea when Remus gently took the cup from her grasp. "Go sit down," he said softly. "Let me do it."

She protested, but her good friend wouldn't hear it. Sighing, Cassie moved to sit in a chair near the fire. It was slightly chilly in the house and even cooler for the end of May. As she shifted position to sit in the chair, she felt a warm liquid run down her leg.

"Ummm Moony?" She stuttered.

Her friend turned around as she took a deep gasp in pain. "Cassie? What's wrong? Oh Merlin," he exclaimed seeing the small pool of liquid on the floor. "Sirius!" Remus called up the stairs. "Sirius! Get your flea infested behind down here now!" After helping Cassie sit in the chair, he conjured a pillow for her back.

"What?" Sirius asked lazily when he arrived in the kitchen. "Where's the fire?" He stopped short when he saw Cassie sitting in the chair. "What's wrong?"

Sirius moved quickly to her side and knelt down. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Remus turned to face his friend. "I need to call the healer, the one in the Order. We can't take her to St. Mungo's because you're going to want to go. Dumbledore arranged for this," he said to Cassie. "You'll have the baby here, safely.

Sirius took her hand and sat in the chair next to her as Remus moved quickly to the fire. He threw the floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into the brilliant green flames. Sirius turned to Cassie. "Do you need anything? Are you okay?"

She nodded. "It's fine. We still have time. It was only my water breaking." She squeezed his hand tightly. "Don't worry."

Nodding, Sirius' face paled when she began to gasp in pain. "What?"

Cassie squeezed his hand tightly, biting back the urge to scream. Once she calmed, she turned to her husband. "It was only a contraction," she said, trying to catch her breath. "We're okay."

Remus jumped out of the fire followed by a young woman with her bag. The bag, emblazoned with the wand and serpent, contained several potions, one of which she took out and told Cassie to drink quickly.

"I'm Healer Evans, but you may call me Laura. This potion will help with the pain," she said handing the bottle to Cassie. "Now I understand you are almost nine months along. You're due date is June 11th, correct?" When Cassie nodded she continued. "We need to get her to a bed; will it be possible for you gentlemen to carry her?"

Cassie shook her head. "I think I can walk if they support me. It doesn't hurt so badly yet."

The healer nodded and followed the three up the flights of stairs. She barely looked at Sirius when they reached the bedroom, simply taking out her wand and several other potions. After pulling out the necessary materials, she turned to Cassie and smiled. "It's okay Mrs. Black…"

"Please," Cassie interrupted. "Call me Cassie." She bit down as another contraction washed over her.

"Cassie," Laura said softly. "Everything is going to be fine. We'll have this little darling out in no time. Remus, Sirius, if you want to leave, it's perfectly acceptable."

They both shook their heads and squeezed Cassie's hands tightly. There was one man on either side: Remus on her left and Sirius on her right. Each held a hand tightly, and Sirius' other was brushing the hair out of her face.

"Now Cassie, we have two options. You can either go into a sleep while we deliver the baby, in which there will be absolutely no pain, or you can be awake for it. The choice is yours."

Cassie nodded. "I'd like to be awake; I want to see her when she comes out."

"You know it's a girl then?" The healer asked, a bit confused.

Sirius shook his head. "Cassie's convinced it's a girl, but we don't know for sure."

"I understand. Well, in that case. Please drink this potion. It will help open the birth canal for the baby to pass through." She waited for Cassie to drink, then took the empty flask and placed it back in her bag. "Now, are we ready to begin?"

Cassie and the two men nodded. Cassie looked more content with the idea than the men. Both Sirius and Remus had lost all colour in their faces and they were gritting their teeth tightly together.

"Please relax Cassie and everything will happen on its own." The Healer took her wand and conjured a seat for herself, placing it at the foot of the bed between Cassie's feet. "Are you ready to begin?" Nodding, Cassie squeezed Remus and Sirius' hands tightly, bracing for whatever pain might come over her.

After another half an hour, the Healer looked up with a smile on her face. "Well Cassie you are the proud mother of a beautiful baby girl." After casting a gentle cleaning spell she wrapped the baby in a soft green blanket and handed her to Cassie. "Remus, Sirius? May I see you in the hall?" She turned to Cassie. "We'll be right back."

Cassie cuddled the tiny, pink baby to her chest. "Welcome to the world Lily. I'm your mommy." She kissed the baby's tiny forehead softly.

Outside the bedroom door, the healer, Sirius and Remus were chatting. "Now, you'll need to make sure she stays off her feet as much as possible for the next two days. She should drink plenty of fluids. The baby will probably fuss and cry a lot, but you'll quickly get into the routine of things. Let's go back and talk to Cassie now, shall we?"

The trio entered back into the room to find Cassie humming a soft lullaby to the sleeping baby. Sirius knelt down next to her, smiling the first real smile in months. "You are so beautiful Cassie," he said softly, kissing her forehead. "And so are you," he kissed his little baby softly on her cheek.

"Do you have a name picked out for her?" Laura asked softly, smiling.

Remus and Sirius looked at Cassie. "Lily Catherine," she said softly. "After my sister-in-law Lily and my best friend Catherine." She paused. "If that's okay with you. I know we agreed on the Lily part, but I changed up the middle name."

Sirius grinned. "Of course it's okay. I just want you to be happy."

"That's beautiful," Laura said. "I must be going now. If you need anything at all, please send an owl. Congratulations, the both of you. Remus, could you show me out?"

Remus nodded and followed her out, turning before he left. "I'll be right back up."

"Lily Catherine, huh?" Sirius said softly, still looking down at his new baby daughter.

Cassie nodded. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked and couldn't help but burst out laughing at the look that crossed his face.

"I… I couldn't," he stuttered. "I might drop her." His face had paled, devoid of all colours.

"Don't be silly." She said softly. "You're going to have to hold her sometime. She is yours too."

Sirius looked up and met her eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded. Moving, he sat next to her on the bed. Cassie smiled and held Lily out to him. She helped him cup his arms just right so that her head rested in the crook of his arm. He stared down into the baby's bright blue eyes; down at the curly mop of hair that covered her head; down at the long eyelashes and her bright pink lips.

"There daddy," she said softly. "See, it's not so bad."

Sirius looked up and met Cassie's eyes again. There were tears glistening in his sad grey eyes. "I'm a daddy," he said softly, his voice breaking.

"You're a daddy," she repeated.

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I haven't had much access to my computer due to my husband stealing it all the time (damn internet games :-P) Please leave a review. There are only about three or four more chapters left... Only taken a year! :-D**


	25. A Night Like No Other

**Chapter 25:**** A Night Like No Other**

Remus walked back up the stairs and stood outside the bedroom that had been converted to a nursery. He knocked quietly so he wouldn't wake the newborn baby resting inside. The house was more quiet than usual due to the fact that no one wanted to wake the baby.

"Hi Moony," Cassie whispered softly. "Come on in." She stepped aside to let him enter and then shut the door softly. The lights were dim and the werewolf let his eyes slowly adjust to the darkness.

He saw the basinet pushed up against the corner with an old rocker next to it. Several toys already cluttered the ground and he laughed at the sight. The baby was barely two weeks old and she was already spoiled. "What are you doing in here alone?" He whispered to the new mom.

"Sirius was here, he went downstairs to get another blanket. It's cold in here." Cassie smiled sheepishly. "That and I couldn't leave her alone. She looks so innocent when she's sleeping."

Remus smiled. "She does," he said looking down into the basinet. "Quite different from when she's awake. She certainly has a set of lungs on her."

Cassie chuckled softly as Lily stirred in her basinet and opened her eyes. "Good morning," she said in a high-pitched, soft voice. "Are you ready to eat?" Reaching down, Cassie smiled at her newborn. She picked her up gently, cradling her head in the crook of her arm.

"Do you care to join us Uncle Moony?" Cassie giggled girlishly.

He shook his head as he followed her out the door and down the stairs. "Being a mother suits you," he said once they reached the kitchen.

Cassie grinned back at him as she sat down in the nearest chair. She gently placed the bottle up to the newborn's lips and waiting for her to latch on. Holding the bottle at a slight angle, Cassie hummed softly to her self while Lily drank.

"You're a good mom Cassie," Remus said softly, smiling at the scene before him. "And it's certainly made Sirius a happier person these past two weeks. You never would have thought he could have changed this much."

"Thank you Moony," she responded. "He has been in an exceptionally good mood lately. I just hope it doesn't end anytime soon."

"Hope what doesn't end soon?" Sirius said, walking into the kitchen. He bent down, kissed Cassie's forehead, and left a small peck on Lily's.

"Nothing," Cassie said softly, winking at Remus. She smiled as she slowly pulled the bottle away from Lily's lips. "I'm going to bring her back upstairs for her afternoon nap. I'll be right back down."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When Cassie had returned down the stairs, her husband and best friend had moved up to the living room and they were laughing hysterically. "What are you two laughing at?" She sat next to Sirius on the couch and waited for a response.

"We're telling tales from school," Sirius replied, placing his arm around her shoulder.

Cassie sat and listened, more amused than she had been in a while. "Did you really do that?" She must have asked a dozen times. It was unfathomable how many adventures the Marauders had and how much trouble they really had gotten into. "Moony, why didn't you stop them? I thought that's why Professor Dumbledore made you a prefect?" Being four years younger and in Ravenclaw, Cassie wasn't a part of their adventures.

"Yes, I assumed he might have thought that I could control my friends, however I failed miserably." Remus smiled, his hazel eyes dancing with laughter. The smile on his face caused him to look younger than Cassie had seen him in a long time.

"You just couldn't bear to get us in trouble," said Sirius laughing. The group laughed loudly, not hearing the front door open or noticing the greasy haired man enter the room.

"Ah yes. Doing what you do best Black. Do tell me, have you done anything today? Or is socializing with your wife and a werewolf important to the Order?" Snape's lip turned upward and he sneered.

Sirius made to stand up but Cassie's arm flew to his knee. _Don't,_ she thought, hoping and begging that he could somehow hear her. "Is there something we can help you with Severus? Or did you just come to gloat?" Cassie asked, still attempting to peacefully retain Sirius.

"As much fun as that sounds, I do have business here." Snape scowled. "It seems that your heroic godson has done something else stupid."

"What are you talking about?" spat Sirius angrily. He stood, making eye contact with the Potions master. Cassie held on to his hand, hoping to help him keep his temper. Unfortunately, this was a battle she was quickly losing.

"Harry has allowed the Dark Lord to penetrate his mind. He believes that you are being held captive in the Department of Mysteries and that the Dark Lord is going to kill you. I had hoped he was telling the truth, but obviously you are still with us." Snape sneered again.

"Severus, we must save him. Who knows what danger he'll get into there?" Remus turned towards Cassie and Sirius. "Sirius, stay here with Cassie. We'll be back soon." He moved towards the stairs that led down to the kitchen to alert the other order members that were in the house.

"No. I'm going with you." Sirius moved towards Remus, his eyes pleading.

"I'm afraid you can't my old friend. We can't have you walking right into the Ministry, not when they're so keen on catching you." Remus smiled and walked over to his friend. "Stay here, please. I promise we will come back with Harry."

"I can't. I can't Remus. I'll be careful. But I can't have you go and save Harry, not when I know I can help."

"Sirius you can't!" Cassie stood up, pulling on his arm. "Please. I have a bad feeling about this! Stay."

Sirius turned to face Cassie. He pulled her in close to his chest, running his hands through her hair. "I have to go. I'll be back. We'll be careful." Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck, the tears already forming in her bright blue eyes.

"How touching," said Snape from across the room. "I personally do not care if Black comes, however it would be a pity if we were to get there too late. I might have to face an inquiry if the boy and his friends were to die."

Sirius, Remus and Cassie all glared at the greasy haired man. "Fine. Sirius you can come. Just be careful." Remus ran down the stairs to the kitchen where Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks were discussing the next night's guard duty.

Cassie and Sirius hugged tightly, ending their hug in a passionate kiss. "Go. Please be careful." Remus came running up the stairs followed closely behind by the Order. Cassie watched as her best friend, her husband and the man she hated walked out the door. She heard the resounding CRACK as they apparated away from the house and to the Ministry. Suddenly, Cassie felt alone and she had this uneasy feeling she would never see him again.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cassie walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She fell onto the bed and cried, her eyes were stinging with the salt tears. She didn't hear the door open and didn't realize anyone had entered the room until she heard quiet muttering in a raspy voice.

"Filthy bloodtraitor. Soon, they'll all be gone and Kreature will be left alone with his mistress. Soon…"

Cassie sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Kreature what are you doing in here? What are you muttering?" She hoped the house elf choose this moment to actually obey a command. He was supposed to obey her, since she was in the family now, but he still ignored everything she said.

"Oh the bloodtraitor's wife is still here. Another one of that lot still here. Well she'll see, they'll all see."

"Kreature, what are you talking about? I demand you answer me!" Cassie sat up straight.

He glared at her and walked from the room, muttering under his breathe.

Cassie looked around the room, trying to find the time. Unable to find a clock that worked, she stood and walked down the stairs to the parlor. "Oh Merlin, please let them be okay. I can't lose anyone else!"

Once she reached the landing, she heard the baby cry from upstairs. "Yes Lily, I'm coming" she said, sighing. Cassie turned and walked back up the stairs to the baby's room. "Shh. There there sweetheart. Let's get you fed and changed, shall we?"

Summoning a bottle of warm milk, she sat in an old wooden rocker and fed her daughter. "Oh my darling. What are we going to do? I can't be left alone with you. I just can't." Cassie rocked her daughter and patted her back until she burped, and then laid her carefully in her crib for bed. "We both need your daddy here. He needs to take care of us."

Cassie covered Lily with a blanket and began humming a lullaby. Slowly, she turned her humming into words.

"_Summertime, and the living is easy_

_Fish are jumping, and the cotton is high_

_Your daddy's rich, and your ma is good looking_

_So hush little baby, don't you cry._

_One of these mornings, you're gonna rise up singing_

_You're gonna spread your wings as you take the sky_

_But till that morning, there's nothing can harm you_

_With your daddy and mammy standing nigh"_

She slowly backed out of the room after placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. She meandered down to the living room and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch. Lying down, she pulled the blanket over her and laid her head down.

"Oh please, let them all be okay. I can't bear to lose anyone." Cassie stared at the flames flickering vibrantly in the hearth. Her eyes tearing as she continued to stare.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :-) I'm finally moved into my new townhouse and have the next 1.5wks before I start teaching again, so hopefully this story will be finished by then. There are about 2 chapters left so get your reviews in now!**

**Also: I don't own the song used in this chapter. It is from _Porgy and Bess_ by Gershwin. ****Thanks for reading!**


	26. An Awful Reality

**Chapter**** 26: An Awful Reality**

Cassie lay on the couch in the living room, waiting for some word that everything was okay. Staring at the candles flickering in the silence, she felt something. It was as if part of her heart had been ripped from her and thrown away. She suddenly burst into tears. There was no reason for these tears, and all she knew was that she felt empty. She hadn't had this feeling since she found out that James and Lily were murdered.

She eventually cried herself to sleep and after a few hours, she awoke to footsteps walking in the hall. Standing immediately, she let the blanket that covered her fall to the floor in an unorganized pile. She grabbed her wand from beside her on the end table and walked quietly into the hall. "Lumos," she murmured, letting the faint light from her wand tip illuminate her way. The wand was held out from her chest, ready to cast any spell necessary to protect herself and Lily.

"Sirius? Is that you? Remus? Who's there? Kingsley? Tonks?" Cassie's voice cracked with fear, trying to name all possible people who would be in the hall. She took small steps, almost tiptoeing, until she reached the hallway. Standing in front of the door was the ragged figure of her best friend. "Remus? What's everyone? Where's Sirius?" asked Cassie fearfully as she lowered her wand.

She walked up to her friend, trying to meet his eyes, but he avoided her, keeping his gaze on the floor or the walls. "Moony? Where is…" she trailed off. "Remus, please tell me where he is." The tattered man looked up and met his hazel eyes with her blue. His were bloodshot and puffy. "Moony" she whispered.

Remus reached out and pulled her in close to him, hugging her tightly. "I think we need to sit down" he managed to whisper, his voice sounded rough, as if he'd been crying for a long time.

Cassie let herself be led back into the room from whence she came. Remus sat her on the threadbare couch and he sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Cassie…" Remus started. "Oh Merlin Cassie, I don't know how to do this!" His head dropped to his hands which rested on his lap. He reached forward and took her cold hands in his.

"Do what? Moony what's going on? Where's Sirius? Did something happen? Is he okay? Where's Harry?" She felt her eyes well with tears, her breath catching in her throat.

Remus' head lifted and he stared into her eyes. "Oh Cassie I'm so sorry. Sirius…"

"Oh no!" Cassie sobbed as her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh Remus please. Tell me no." She felt her hands begin to shake against her lips, the tears falling slowly down her cheeks leaving salty trails behind.

"Oh Cassie." Remus took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to calm himself. "It... We went to the Ministry and got there just in time. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and a couple of their friends were attempting to fight off the Death Eaters. Harry had gotten the prophecy and the Death Eaters were trying to steal it away from him. Bellatrix was there, Sirius' cousin, the one that broke out of prison. He tried to get Harry out of the way, told him to get his friends and run. He ran up and…" Remus trailed off. He looked away from Cassie, his eyes filling with tears again. A few tears slipped out of his eye and landed on his torn pants. "I was duelling with someone else… I looked at him and he was smiling. He kept picking on Bella, antagonizing her. She threw a curse at him and he dodged it. I went back to my duel and when I looked back…"

Cassie grabbed his hands and held them in her own. "What happened?" she whispered frightfully, her voice shaking in time with her hands.

"He…he started teasing her again and she threw anothercurse and… this time he didn't dodge it." Cassie gasped and Remus looked away from her. "I couldn't…I tried. I couldn't make it to him. He fell through this veil and…he's… I grabbed Harry just in time before he went through after him. Harry tried to go after him. I couldn't let him go. We couldn't lose him too. Oh Cassie I'm so sorry!"

Cassie felt the air leave her lungs; everything felt like it stopped. She stared at her best friend, not quite meeting his eyes. The tears that had fallen in a slow pace before now were gushing down her cheeks in tidal waves. They damped her hands and fell down to stain her jeans.

"Oh Merlin," she sobbed. "No! NO NO NO NO!!" Cassie screamed, not caring if she woke up her daughter. She leaned her head down to her lap and cried, the tears falling in rivers.

Remus moved from his seat on the coffee table to sit next to her. He pulled her close to his chest, holding her tightly while his own tears fell. "I'm so sorry. I tried! I'm so so sorry!"

They stayed like that for a moment until Cassie screamed in pain again and began hitting him. She pulled away and hit his chest, arms, everywhere she could reach. He let her hit him, still in a daze, not noticing the stinging pain in his chest or the additional scratches on his arms. Finally Cassie collapsed, leaning her head against his chest and then in his lap. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Moony…"

"Shh," he cooed softly, his voice cracked with grief. He held her close again, trying to comfort her and himself. "I'm sorry Cassie!"

They held each other, trying to calm their body-wracking sobs; trying to wipe the hot, salt tears from their eyes; trying to soothe their aching hearts from the pain that was coursing through their veins. Cassie pulled back slightly at the sound of a baby crying upstairs. She reached her hand up and wiped her eyes again, slowly letting her breathing return to normal.

"I should go get her," she whispered, not trusting her voice any louder. Remus nodded as Cassie separated herself from him and slowly climbed the stairs. He knew he should follow her, make sure that she was okay, that she could take care of Lily right now. It was difficult, but he managed to get himself off the couch and follow her up the stairs.

When he reached the baby's nursery he paused, looking through the crack in the door. Cassie was standing at the crib, holding the infant in her arms. She was humming softly and he recognized the tune: "_Summertime"_ from _Porgy and Bess_.

"Oh Lily," she said softly, slowly rocking her arms back and forth. "How can I take care of you on my own? How can I keep us both safe? I can't do this. I need him," she finished, her voice cracking. She sat in the rocking chair, still forcing her voice to hum the soothing lullaby.

Remus slowly pushed the door open and entered the room. "I'll help you," he whispered. "I'll give you all the help you need Cassie." He knelt down next to the rocker and took one of her hands in his. "Anything you need Cassie, I'll help you."

She turned her tear stained face towards his and gave a small smile. "How can I do this? Haven't I lost enough people? Hasn't my heart been torn apart enough? First Lily and James were murdered, Sirius and Harry taken away from me, Catherine was murdered and now Sirius is taken from me again. I can't lose any more people Moony. I just can't!"

He held her hand tightly, trying to keep his voice level. "You can't give up now. Lily needs you; she doesn't have anyone else. We'll make it though this." He tried to give her a smile. "You still have me Cassie. You still have Harry. We'll get through, I promise."

The friends stayed that way until the sun came up. Cassie's left arm holding tightly onto her baby and her right hand holding Remus'. At times they cried, their tears the only sound in the room; at others they told stories, happier times with Sirius.

* * *

**AN: Okay, before you decide you're going to curse me out hear my side. I didn't want to make this too AU, it's bad enough I already invented my own character. HOWEVER: I will be posting a ONESHOT in which Sirius survives: I know everyone loves him and doesn't want him to die. This was the first chapter I wrote of this story and I've been waiting to post it for so long.**

**Also, the reviews have been slacking... there are a lot of hits, but not a lot of reviews. So please leave a review on your way out. Let me know if this works or if I should scrap the whole chapter and start again. Thanks so much for reading! You all are awesome!**


	27. A Sombre Tone

**Chapter 27: A Sombre Time**

Cassie sat next to Remus with Lily in her arms. They watched and waited as people walked past, sharing their sorrow and kind words. It was Sirius' makeshift funeral. Cassie wanted to have something, with just the Order members. She needed that closure, and Harry did too, although he wouldn't admit it.

Harry had chosen to stay at school to pack up and Dumbledore let him. He told Cassie that Harry needed time as did she. They would talk one day, just not now.

"Are you all right?" Remus whispered to her, seeing her squeeze her baby closer to her chest.

"He's gone," she said, her voice cold and soft. "What are we going to do? I need to pack. I can't stay here. I can't raise Lily in this house, not with these memories, not with that bloody house-elf lurking around."

"It'll be okay Cass. We'll get you a flat. I'll even move in with you if you want. I can help raise her." He reached out for her arm, but she moved away. "I promise, we will work this out Cassie."

She shook her head. "You have your own life to live. You and Tonks…" Cassie trailed off when she saw the look that crossed her dear friend's face.

"There's nothing with me and Dora." His tone was short and Cassie looked up in alarm.

A sad smiled crossed Cassie's face. "So it's Dora now, huh?" She shook her head as she stood up. "I'm going to put her to bed. Tell everyone good-bye from me, okay?"

Remus nodded and watched her leave the room. He heard her quite footsteps on the stairs. Sighing, he looked away and buried his head in his hands.

"Hi," whispered a soft voice from in front of him.

The once bright pink hair had changed to a dull brown in mourning. Remus looked up and met his eyes with Nymphadora Tonks. "Hi Dora," he said, his voice heavy with grief.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know you two were close. I… I wish I got to know him more. Maybe… maybe you can tell me about him. I only know what my mother used to tell me. He was her favourite cousin." Tonks trailed off, realising that he wasn't responding.

She flinched as he sighed heavily. "We can't do this."

"What?"

"This. Us. We can't happen. I'm too dangerous… too old. You need someone younger. Someone who's employed. Someone who won't try to kill you once a month." Remus Lupin sighed again, standing up from his chair.

"I don't want someone younger," she spoke aloud this time, making her point. "Can't we even try?"

"No. We can't try." He turned away from her, determined not to see her cry. "I need to go check on Cassie. Good bye Dora."

He walked quickly from the room and up the stairs. When he reached the door to Lily's room he knocked lightly and listened for any sign of sobs or cries.

The door was cracked and he walked in, letting it slide closed behind him. "Cassie, don't forget we have a meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow." He spoke softly, knowing she was listening as she rocked the baby.

"I know. I already know what it's about. He didn't leave me or Lily anything… he couldn't change the will legally. It's okay, I don't need his money. Harry could use it more than we could."

Remus' voice broke before he could say anything. Cassie laid the baby in her crib and turned to comfort her best friend. "We're okay. We'll be okay. We survived this before, we can do it again."

He smiled at the change in her demeanour. When James and Lily were murdered, she grew sullen, drawn away. This time she was embracing it, putting on a good front.

"Why don't you go to bed? I'm going to stay in here tonight. I need to be close to her… that and I don't think I could stay in our… his…" she let her voice fall as she wiped away a tear from her cheek. "Go Moony, we'll be fine." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, leading him out of the room. "Sleep."

Remus smiled and left her alone with the baby. He walked down the hallway to his room, knowing he would have to pack it up tomorrow and move to an unknown location. He had been in this situation before, not knowing where he was going to live. It wasn't the most pleasant of circumstances.

He shut his door and sat on the bed, alone for the first time since it happened. The faded green and silver curtains billowed with the breeze from the window. A soft smell wafted in and he inhaled deeply. The tears were falling before he even realized. He cried for Cassie and Lily, for Harry and for himself, once again nearly alone. They had survived this before, they could do it again. It would be harder, knowing he was gone for good this time.

While Remus was crying himself to sleep, Cassie sat in the dark room listening to her baby's steady breathing. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep knowing that her child was fatherless.

She needed someone to talk to, someone other than Moony. Harry was the person she needed to talk to, but he didn't want to speak with her. She knew what he felt, the pain of knowing that they were alone. The two friends eventually drifted off to sleep, revelling in their dreams of their lost friend and husband.

When Cassie awoke the next morning, she hurriedly changed herself and Lily before making her way down the stairs to the kitchen. She fed Lily a warm bottle and ate a small bowl of cereal.

"Are you ready?" Asked a quiet voice from the doorframe. Cassie turned and found Tonks and Remus waiting for her.

"Yes," she replied softly and rose out of her chair. She cleared her place at the table with a flick of her wand. "I'm ready, let's go. Tonks," Cassie said, turning to the young auror. "She's already eaten and will be ready for her nap in about a half hour. We shouldn't be long. Thank you so much for watching her." Cassie handed the baby to Tonks' waiting arms and Remus took her hand.

"Ready? We're due at the ministry in ten minutes."

"Let's go." They each took a small handful of floo powder from the urn on the mantle and Cassie threw her handful into the fire first. The green flames erupted and she stepped inside. "Ministry of Magic," she yelled as the flames overtook her and she felt herself flying through the fireplaces.

Arriving at the ministry, she stepped out of the flames and waited for Remus. He followed, only thirty seconds later. After stepping out of the flames, he took her hand tightly again and led her through the ministry to the correct department, Magical Law.

The made their way through the mass of corridors and into the lift that took them to the correct floor. Cassie held tight to Remus' hand as they were jerked and shifted from side to side. Every now and then, he would glance down at her, a sad smile etched onto his face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He whispered, squeezing her hand tightly.

She nodded, but her face was void of colour. Switching which hand held hers; Remus wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "It'll be okay Cassie. Just take deep breaths."

When the lift stopped, Remus led her out and down the hallway to the office of Magical Law. He opened the door and let her walk though in front of him. Cassie kept tight hold of his hand as they walked to the secretary's desk.

"Hullo! How may I help you today?" The perky woman smiled as she glanced between Remus and Cassie.

Remus spoke first, "I'm Remus Lupin and this is Cassie Bl… Cassie Potter. We have an appointment with the head of Magical Law regarding the will of Mr. Sirius Black."

The woman's face fell as she tried to comprehend the sentence. "S…Sirius Bl… Black?" Quickly, she tried to regain her composure. "Yes, one moment please."

The glass slid closed in front of them and Cassie made her way to a chair in the waiting room. "You'd think she'd be a bit less rattled about your request," she said softly, glaring at the secretary.

"Yes well. You'd be scared too if you didn't know him. He's supposedly a mass murder. She must think we're crazy to associate with him." Remus held her hand in his lap, trying to keep giving her the comfort she needed.

The door to the back room opened and a young man stepped through. "Mr. Lupin? Ms. Potter? Would you come with me please?" He stepped back through and waited for them to follow.

After exchanging a quick glance, they rose from their chairs and followed the man into the back office area. He gestured to a pair of chairs in front of a desk for them to sit in; he sat in the chair behind the desk. "Thank you for coming today. My name is John Campbell, Head of the Department of Magical Law. Ms. Potter? You are the sister of the late James Potter and the Aunt of Harry James Potter, correct?" He leafed through files and pulled one out as he spoke.

"Yes, I am."

"Ms. Potter, I understand you are here because of the will of Sirius Orion Black, known mass murdered and follower of You-Know-Who."

Cassie gritted her teeth and held Remus' hand tightly. "I am here because of the will of Sirius Black. Yes I am aware that he is supposedly a mass murderer. None of that should have anything to do with this proceeding. I'm here on the behalf of my nephew, who is unable to come here at this time."

The man glanced up quickly and nodded. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to offend you. Sirius was one of my acquaintances in school." He bent down and ruffled through papers until he pulled out a single file. "Ms. Potter, Mr. Lupin, I have some good news on the subject of Mr. Black."

Cassie and Remus glanced quickly at each other, surprised at this news. "What good news could you possible have to give us?"

He smiled. "It appears that Minister Fudge has decided to give Mr. Sirius Black a full pardon from the ministry. According to this letter, Minister Fudge has witnessed proof that Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Harry Potter have been telling the truth all along. He has also chosen to…"

"What?" Cassie exclaimed. "Fudge gave Sirius a pardon?"

Remus placed his other hand over hers, trying to keep her calm. "Cassie, please let him finish what he needs to say before you go jumping all over the place," he whispered to her, keeping his hands on hers.

When she nodded Mr. Campbell continued. "Yes," he said with another smile. "Minister Fudge has given Sirius Black a complete pardon with the ministry's sincerest apology. I do understand that this is several years too late, especially considering recent circumstances. This is a copy of the pardon for you to keep for your records." He handed Cassie a piece of paper with the ministry seal emblazoned on it.

"Thank you," she whispered, fighting back the tears. Remus glanced at the paper over Cassie's shoulder and smiled, knowing his friend would find this hilarious if he were still alive.

"Now, on to the matter at hand. I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore this morning and he has told me of a slight change that should be made to the Will in regards to Mr. Black's wishes."

"What kind of change?" Remus asked, speaking for the very first time aloud.

Mr. Campbell smiled again. "According to Professor Dumbledore, who is now back in very good standing with the ministry, Ms. Potter's surname should in fact be Black. If you wanted," he started, turning towards Cassie. "If you wanted, we could in fact change the will to leave both you and your daughter some of Mr. Black's inheritance. It would be the least we could do to make up for this travesty."

Shaking her head, Cassie met John Campbell's eyes. "Thank you for the offer; however I couldn't do that to my nephew. In 1980, Sirius wanted everything he had to go to Harry and that is the way it should stay. My daughter and I will be fine without his money and possessions."

Cassie met Remus' eyes. "I can survive without it. One day, Harry will need it long before I will."

"Ms. Potter? Would you like me to have your surname legally changed to Black? It would be no hassle at all."

"Would you? That would be wonderful. I have already given Lily, my daughter that name. Thank you." Cassie grinned, her spirits lifting already. It was as if Sirius was looking down on her, making sure everything that could go right, would.

"Well Ms. Black," Mr. Campbell said with a smile. "If you would just sign here, everything will be finished." He pushed the file and a pen towards her.

She quickly signed her name, Cassiopeia Marina Black, and smiled again. "Thank you so very much. You've been so helpful."

Mr. Campbell rose from his chair and Cassie and Remus followed. "If there is anything else I can do for you, please don't hesitate to call me. I'll be glad to help in any way I can." He held out his hand for the pair to shake and walked them out the door.

"Thank you," Remus said to the younger man. "Thank you for everything today."

The trip back to Grimmauld Place was short and Cassie barely remembered most of it. She raced up the stairs and into Lily's bedroom where Tonks was quietly rocking her to sleep.

"Back already? That was fast." Tonks stood and handed the baby over to her mother. She turned towards Remus and smiled shyly. "Did everything go okay?"

Remus nodded as Cassie began talking. "Oh yes, the ministry pardoned him. Dumbledore pulled some strings and made everything happen the correct way."

Tonks' jaw dropped. "He… pardoned? A few years too late, isn't it?"

Cassie nodded and hugged her daughter close to her chest. "Yes, but at least Lily doesn't have to grow up with everyone telling her that her father was a murderer. That would make Sirius happy."

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You are all amazing. I hate to say it, but this was the end :-( I'll post an epilogue soon, explaining what happened after. Please leave a quick review on your way out and tell me what you thought of the whole thing. **

**Thanks again!!**


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was May 2, 2008, the 10th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. The school was alive with festivities. People milled around the grounds, talking with friends and remembering their lost loved ones. Flowers were strewn all over the grounds and in the castle where loved ones had fallen.

Cassie Black was there, along with Harry Potter, his wife Ginny and two of their children, James and Albus. Lily, the youngest, was only a few months old and was left home with a sitter. The Potter family walked around and chatted with old friends, leaving Cassie to make her own way around, enjoying being back at the sight of so many happy adventures.

Her first stop was the lake, the sight of so many memories. James had proposed to Lily there, with the group of them laughing from underneath the willow tree. She laughed silently at the memory of her brother's face after Lily had jumped up and down and finally said yes.

The next stop was the old suit of armour on the third floor where Sirius had first said he had feelings for her. The memories overtook her and a smile slowly moved across her face. He had kissed her softly in the corner, her first real kiss.

The third stop was the Great Hall. So many memories. The last time she had been in the Hall was when victory was declared. She had held tightly to Harry when she found him alive; tried to comfort Molly Weasley when she discovered Fred Weasley had been killed; held the cold hand of her best friend and his wife, trying to comfort herself.

Finally, she made her way back out to the grounds, to the area where she had last seen her best friend and his wife alive. Cassie collapsed into the grass, her eyes seeing the events that had transpired ten years ago. She had been duelling one of the Death Eaters. At the time, she hadn't known his name, but soon found out it was Jimmy Christian, her potions partner from second year.

The memory overtook her consciousness. Moony had been duelling with Dolohov; they threw spells back and forth, aiming to kill. He was standing just to the left of Cassie and she could see him out of her peripheral vision. Dora came quickly running towards them, screaming out Remus' name. He turned with his mouth open as if to scold her for coming to the battle.

Cassie yelled, trying to tell him to turn around. "Stupefy," she screamed at Jimmy and quickly turned to stun Dolohov, but she was too late.

"Avada Kedavra," Dolohov screamed, and the jet of brilliant green light was aimed directly at Remus Lupin's back.

"No!" Cassie screamed, seeing his lifeless body fall to the Earth. When she looked up towards Dora, she too was falling lifelessly, Bellatrix Lestrange cackling madly behind her. The couple still had smiles etched on their faces, happy in their last moment together.

"Mum?" Lily said, sitting down in the hot grass. "Mum, are you all right? Why are you crying?"

Cassie shook her head, letting the images leave her consciousness. She reached a hand up and wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "Hi sweetie." Cassie's voice shook and her daughter took her hands, holding them in her own.

"What were you remembering Mum?" Lily asked softly. She had been only two years old when the Battle had taken place. Cassie had left her in the care of Dora and Andromeda, who had stayed to watch Teddy, while she had gone to fight.

"Oh, everything," Cassie finally said. "Come, I'll take you on my tour of Hogwarts." Cassie stood and brushed off her long skirt.

"But mum," Lily whined, "I've been here for a year already. I think I know most of the castle and grounds."

Cassie smiled sadly. "Yes, but you don't know all the stories I have to tell you about your Uncles, Aunts and Dad."

"You have stories! You never tell me the stories about Daddy and Uncle James." Lily's face lit up with excitement. She took her mother's hand and let herself be led across the grounds to the castle.

"Your right. But I think today is a good time to begin telling you. See that willow out there by the lake? Uncle James proposed to Aunt Lily right there…" Cassie began telling her daughter of the many Marauder's adventures, several of which Lily had already heard.

Their trip down memory lane ended where they had begun, at Remus and Dora Lupin's final moment of happiness. "Your Uncle Moony and Aunt Dora were right here Lil. That's what I was thinking when you sat next to me. I was remembering that moment." The tears fell down Cassie's cheeks again and she hastily brushed them away.

"It's okay Mum. Like you always say, they're watching us. Daddy, Uncle James & Remus, Aunt Lily and Dora… they're all watching us." She grinned. "Come on Mum. It's almost dinnertime. The food here is wonderful!" Cassie let herself be slowly led back into the castle and into the Great Hall.

Before they left the grounds, Cassie looked out towards the Forbidden Forest. She blinked as six figures appeared before her. Her feet stopped moving and Lily soon followed. "What's wrong mum? Aren't we going to eat?" Lily followed her mother's gaze into the forest, but saw nothing.

Cassie's face lit up with a smile. James and Lily had their arms around each other, grinning and waving. Remus and Dora had shy smiled on their faces as they too waved. Remus looked as young as he had in school; his hair was dark brown and his hazel eyes bright. Cassie was shocked as her eyes met Peter's, a sheepish smile spreading across his face. "I'm sorry," he mouthed to her and she nodded.

Finally, the last person in the line was Sirius, standing next to James. He looked as handsome as the first moment they met. His dark hair was curled to his shoulders and his bright grey eyes sparkled. He waved to her, his famous grin etched on his face. "I love you Cassie. I'm always with you." His voice sounded far away, but it wrapped around Cassie and she shut her eyes, memorizing the image in front of her.

"I love you," she whispered back. "I love you all." When her eyes opened, the group waved one last time and disappeared.

"Mum?" Lily pulled anxiously on her hand. "Mum, what do you see?"

Cassie shook her head and wiped her eyes again. "Nothing dear. Come on, let's go get something to eat."

The mother and daughter walked quietly into the school where they met up with Harry and his family. For the first time in many, many years, Cassie felt safe and happy. She was home, with her daughter and her nephew. All was well.

* * *

**AN: Wow. It's over. Can you believe it? After a year and some odd months, Cassie's story is finally finished. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I have no idea what to do now. Cassie has been a major part of my writing for such a long time now! I nearly cried while writing this epilogue!**

**If you have any requests... anything you want to read about her life that I haven't written, let me know. I'll be happy to revisit Cassie Potter :-)**

**Thank you again! You have been the most amazing readers. I never imagined this story would have 141 reviews. Please leave one more on your way out, letting me know what you thought of the Epilogue. I think I gave Cassie some closure. Thank you again, you are all incredibly awesome!**


End file.
